


Babysitting A Cute Omega

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Jason/Will, Fluff, Multi, Omega!Nico, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you guys do me a huge favor?” The minute the words came out of Percy's mouth, Jason knew he'd regret saying yes.</p><p>Of course that didn't stop him. “Anything for you, bro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship gets no love, so I decided it deserved a fic. I might write some more, but I'm not sure when. As for the rating, I'm not sure whether it should be Mature or Explicit, because there will be sex, but nothing extreme. It was orignally Explicit, but I bumped it down for now.

Game Night was tradition at the Grace-Solace apartment. It was a great way to get everyone together and have fun because post-college life was equally as stressful as college, but lacked the excitement and immaturity. For most people anyway.

Everyone was pretty much drunk and filing out of the apartment when Percy plopped into the sofa seat next to Jason and Will. “Can you guys do me a huge favor?” The minute the words came out of Percy's mouth, Jason knew he'd regret saying yes. 

Of course that didn't stop him. “Anything for you, bro.” 

He could practically feel Will rolling his eyes. “What is it?”

“Remember the Omega that was staying with me and Annabeth?”

“Yeah, Nico?” Percy had mentioned him a couple times. Wasn't he a cousin or something on Percy's dad's side? Jason was too drunk to remember correctly.

“Yeah him. Can he stay with you guys for like two weeks?”

“Why?”

“Last week he almost got assaulted by an Alpha in heat and he's been on edge ever since. Annie and I don't want to leave him by himself, while we're in Cancun.”

“But Jay and I are both Alphas. Won't that upset him more?”

Percy tilted his head. “I trust you two not to hurt him, and I think you'll get along great with him. You're free to say no if you don't want to.”

Jason looked at Will, who nodded. “We'll do it.”

Percy and Jason bumped fists. “I'll drop him off tomorrow night. Thanks guys. I owe you one.”

✈

That night Will dreamt of the time he got mauled by an Alpha. He'd probably been around twelve when he went shopping with his mom and got separated from her.The department store wasn't that big, so he wasn't worried. He continued looking at the action figures on display until he notice a man watching him intently. Being twelve and naïve, he wasn't alarmed when the man inched closer. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and the man was touching him in his private areas. He screamed and kicked and thrashed until a sales clerk came running and someone finally managed to pry the man off him. He never told his mom what happened. It took three years of him dating Jason to finally get him to open up about it.

Will was woken up in the best way possible, his dick being taken into a warm, wet mouth. The minute he opened his eyes, Jason pulled of him. He whined and thrashed in the sheets, but Jason didn't care. He just smiled up at him. “We have shopping to do, remember?”

Will sucked his teeth. “So? That's not a proper reason to give me blue balls.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You're so dramatic, just like your dad. Maybe if don't spend the entire trip complaining, I'll finish blowing you.“ 

“But complaining is what I do best.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Fine, I'll go.”

Jason slapped his ass. “So get moving!”

Twenty minutes later, Will found himself standing in the middle of an aisle in Target watching Jason glare at boxes of pasta. 

“What do you think he likes to eat?”

Will shrugged and adjusted his scarf. “I don't know. Ask Percy, not me.”

“Percy said he was Italian, so maybe lasagna?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Everything sounds good to you.”

“What are you trying to say? Are you saying I'm fat?”

“You _do_ eat everything.”

“My mother raised me well. What can I say?”

Jason snorted and dropped four packs of pasta into the shopping basket. 

✈

Will thought that had been the worst of it. It wasn't until that afternoon when Jason worked himself into a frenzy about Nico being afraid of them. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his temple. “Calm down, Jay. He's only staying here for like two weeks tops.”

Jason's face was pink. “Yes, but he's afraid of Alphas, Will. I want him to feel safe with us.” 

Will was about to argue, but the doorbell rang.

Jason's eyes went wide and he scrambled to finish cleaning their bedroom. “Get the door!”

Will really didn't know what to expect when it came to Percy Jackson, but he definitely didn't expect him to show up with the most adorable Omega to walk the earth. The minute he opened the door he had to pick his jaw up off the floor. The Omega was tiny, as in 5'4, and skinny with big brown eyes framed by long black eyelashes and curly black hair. He looked like a little kid with his hand in Percy's, glowering at the floor. Will wanted to drag him into the apartment and squeeze him to death. 

Percy just smirked at him. “This is Nico. Nico, this is Will and that's Jason. See you later.” He ruffled Nico's hair and flashed Will a mischievous smile before leaving the apartment. 

Will offered his most charming smile. “It's nice to meet you, Nico.”

Nico had to look up to meet the Alphas bright blue eyes. 

“I'll take your bags.”

Reluctantly, Nico shrugged off his backpack and handed it to Will. 

“You can sit down on the couch. I'll put these in the guest bedroom for you. Jay should be out in a minute.”

Nico did as he was told, and gingerly lowered himself onto the perfect leather sofa. He really didn't want to sit on it because it showed absolutely no signs of wear, unlike Percy's couch which was basically a mattress at this point from months worth of movie nights. For the first time, he took a good look at the apartment, and the first thing that he noticed was how clean it was. It wasn't just clean, it was extremely clean. Everything was put in its place and there wasn't even a trace of dust on anything. 

Jason emerged from the bedroom looking like a god. He was taller than Will by maybe two or three inches, but definitely the more muscular of the two. Not to say Will didn't have a fantastic build, because he totally did. They both had blond hair and blue eyes, but Jason's hair was shorter and his eyes were an electric blue shade, while Will's hair was longer and wavier and his eyes were more ocean blue. 

“You guys look really alike,” blurted Nico when Jason smiled at him. 

Jason laughed. “We get that a lot actually. When we first started dating people thought we were brothers.”

Will pinched Jason's butt, and pouted when Jason slapped his hand away. “That killed the mood like nothing else.”

Jason sat down next to Nico. “Do you want something to eat?”

Nico shook his head. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? I made lasagna.” Nobody could resist lasagna. 

Nico was tempted, but he declined again. He hoped Jason wasn't offended.

Jason touched Nico's hand. “You don't have to be shy around us. We won't hurt you. Percy wouldn't have put you in our care if he didn't trust us.” 

Nico nodded but he didn't meet Jason's eyes. 

Jason tried to hide his disappointment with smile, but Will saw right through it. He squeezed Jason's arm. “Come to bed. I believe you owe me a blow job.”

Nico immediately turned red. 

Will looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Nico shook his head, but he was still blushing profusely from head to toe. 

Jason shooed Will out of the kitchen. “You go ahead, I'll be right there. Just let me finish these dishes.”

“The dishes can wait, my dick cannot.” 

Nico said he wasn't hungry, but Jason left a plate in the microwave for him anyway. 

“Good night, Nico.”

Nico looked up at Jason, but he didn't respond. 

✈

After a blow job and two rounds of amazing sex, Jason couldn't stop thinking about Nico. He blamed himself for not trying harder to bond with the Omega. He wanted him to be comfortable around them. “Why doesn't he like me?”

“He's probably afraid of you, Jay. You're six feet tall and built like a wall. The poor thing is probably intimidated.”

“I'm trying to come across as gentle and caring.”

“You are always gentle and caring. But your Alpha scent is strong, babe. It's probably overpowering him.”

“Yes, but,”

“But nothing. Just give him some time. We didn't click instantly.”

“Yes, we did. You walked over to flirt with me and like ten minutes later we were having sex in the back of my car.”

Will shrugged. “I work fast. My point is give him some more time to get used to us. He'll see we aren't going to hurt him and he won't be able to resist us.”

“You're probably right.”

“What do you mean probably?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was woken up by screams. 

He rolled over and nudged Will, who was currently drooling in his pillow. “Mmhsfff.”

“Nico's screaming. I'm going to see what's up.”

Will squinted up at him. “Hhm?”

Jason spoke slower this time. “I think Nico's having a nightmare. I'm going to check on him.”

“I'm coming with you.”

They found the Omega asleep, covered in sweat and thrashing wildly. His hands were clawing the sheets and tears were streaming down his face. “Stop! Stop! Please! I said no!”

Will couldn't stand to hear it. He placed a hand on Nico's back and shook him as gently as possible. Jason turned on the lamp near the bed. 

“Aagh!” Nico immediately shot up, wide eyed.

“Shhh. We're not going to hurt you.” Will rubbed soothing circles in his back. 

The poor boy was trembling, so Jason held his bony hand and squeezed. “It was just a nightmare. You'll be fine. We won't let anything happen to you.”

He didn't trust them. 1) He barely knew them. 2) They were extremely nice. The question was why. Nico wasn't the type of person that made you want to bake him cookies and knit sweaters. 3) Alphas just wanted sex. It was their nature, he supposed. They didn't care if they hurt an Omega in the process. All long as they got what they wanted, everyone else could just go to hell. He was convinced these Alphas wouldn't be any different. 

Nico didn't look completely convinced as he looked up at the blond Alphas. He brushed back the hair that was clinging to his forehead and took deep breaths. “Thanks for waking me up.”

“No problem. Do you want us to stay?”

Nico shook his head. He could get through this by himself. He did everything by himself. “'M fine.”

Will tried not to seem disappointed. “Okay. If you need anything, we're right in the next room.” 

✈

It was a Monday, which meant both Jason and Will had to go to work. It also meant Nico had nothing to do but wander the apartment. 

He felt like a caged animal. He couldn't leave because he didn't have anywhere to go and because he could get assaulted again. Rape. It was an ugly word for the ugliest of acts.Annabeth had showed him a bunch of articles about survivors that told him how it wasn't his fault. It didn't help. He already knew that. 

Nico picked up one of Will and Jason's photo albums off the coffee table. The pictures inside seemed to be taken around high school because Jason was photographed in holding a bunch of sports trophies and in another photo Will was in his cap and gown. Nico wanted to scoff. Of course they looked like twenty-two year old male models at sixteen. Because karma probably. 

Looking through the album felt strangely personal. He learned that Jason had his father's blue eyes, but the laugh lines whenever he smiled were all his own. He also had a dark haired sister, who didn't show up in that many pictures, that wore an assortment of band tee shirts, some of which Nico'd never heard of. That was absurd. He refused to be showed up. He also realized that Will looked like a carbon copy of his father, who was too handsome to be real. Nico was torn between praying he would come by the apartment in the next two weeks and praying he wouldn't before he begged to have the man's babies. As he continued to browse, he noticed Will and Jason had a lot more similarities than their looks. For one, they were both smart as hell if the countless medals and honor roll awards were anything to go by. They also both had a shitload of friends because they were constantly in small clusters, talking and laughing. 

His stomach growled so loudly it startled him and he nearly dropped the album. It had been how many days since he last ate? He wasn't sure. That probably meant a while. Hazel would have tied him to a dinner table by now. He heated up some of the leftover lasagna and winced at how loud the microwave was. The lasagna itself didn't look that bad. Lasagna was just pasta, meat, tomato sauce, and cheese. It was hard to screw that up. He stabbed it for a few minutes, debating the point of eating if it would just be digested and excreted anyway. Finally he bit the bullet and he nearly gagged when he took a bite of the abomination Jason called lasagna. Jason was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, but he couldn't cook for his life. With abs like his, he didn't need to. 

Nico dumped the lasagna in the nearest garbage can and started rummaging in the cabinets for a pot. It was relatively easy given that each cabinet was labeled and the pots and pans were organized by size. How these people befriended Percy Jackson of all people was beyond Nico. 

Their pantry was stocked with plenty of healthy food. It was disgusting. Nico didn't even see butter. How do you not eat butter? Nico tied his hair up in a ponytail and got to work. Half an hour later, there was a pot of steamy shrimp scampi linguine on the stove and biscuits in the oven. The apartment smelled _divine_. 

“Honey, I'm home! And I brought groceries!” Will kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket with two large brown bags in his hands. He was dressed in his hospital scrubs and loafers, and his wavy hair was brushed into place. To summarize, he looked hot. 

“You made dinner?”

Nico was bright red. “Yeah. Jason's lasagna was awful and I figured you guys would be tired when you came home, so...” Nico was surprised at the softness of his own voice. He'd been told his voice was sharp and bitter, but it didn't sound that way right now.

Will kissed his forehead. “That's really sweet of you.”

Nico blinked owlishly up at him for a full minute, before biting his lip. “It was nothing.”

Will set down the large brown bags on the counter. He grabbed the remote and turned on Jeopardy. Nico couldn't help but make a face. Seriously, Jeopardy? Percy said Will was older than him by like a year, but he that didn't mean he had to act like an old man. Will seemed to catch his train of thought. “Don't judge.”

“Sorry,” he murmured halfheartedly.

“You're forgiven. Jay'll be home soon. Wanna help put these away?”

“Sure.”

Will smiled at him and handed him a loaf of whole wheat bread. “Bread goes over there.”

Will unpacked the second bag. Oatmeal, kale, spinach, kale, lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and potatoes. 

“That's a lot of vegetables.” 

Will laughed as he scooped up the fresh produce and carried them to the fridge. “Jay and I are really health conscious.”

“I can tell.”

Will closed the fridge with his hips. “I detect sarcasm.”

“It's just...that stuff tastes awful.”

Will chuckled. “You're not wrong. But it's good for your health, and health should be your number one priority.”

“But is it worth torturing yourself?”

“I think you're exaggerating just a tad.”

Nico shook his head. “Have you tasted whole grain bread?”

“It's my favorite.”

“My step mother and her mother would love you.”

He poked Nico's nose. “ _Everyone_ loves me.”

They put away the rest of the groceries in no time and even managed to set the table before the doorbell rang. 

“My man is home,” sing-songed Will as he went to open the door. 

Jason greeted Nico with a smile as he entered the apartment. “You look really nice in my apron.” 

Nico forgot he was even wearing the bright blue Kiss The Cook apron. “Uh...thanks.”

Will winked at Nico as he leaned over and gave Jason a kiss. “He looks nice in everything.”

Nico turned red at the sight of them kissing. He couldn't help it. They were gorgeous men, and it wasn't a chaste kiss either. Will was kissing Jason's jaw and sucking on his neck, while Jason moaned and groped Will's ass. Nico didn't know what to do with himself to be honest. 

A little while later, they all sat down to eat at the dinner table. 

“Nico made us dinner,” announced a proud Will. 

Jason took in the perfectly cooked shrimp scampi linguine. It was a lot facier than what he made, that was for sure. “It looks delicious.”

Will winked at the cook. “It's not the only thing.”

Jason sighed fondly. “Please excuse him. His dad is a flirt so it's in his genes.”

Will just smirked. “I would love to be in your black skinny jeans.”

Jason smacked him on the shoulder. “Behave.”

Nico shoved a forkful of linguine into his mouth and tried not to blush.

Will batted his eyelashes. “Will you spank me if I don't?”

Jason stared at him. “Yes.” He turned to Nico. “We haven't really gotten a chance to talk before. Tell us a little about yourself.”

Nico let out a breath. “Um...I'm an Omega, but you already knew that. I have a half sister named Hazel,” 

“Levesque? She's dating Frank?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

Jason smiled fondly. “We go way back. I'm surprised she never introduced us.”

“Our family isn't very...friendly. Though we have been more social since my dad got married to my step mother, Persephone. She's young and cheerful and outgoing and the complete opposite of my dad but they balance each other out.”

“Jason's step mom, Hera, the most cheerful lady I've ever met.” Will's voice was dripping with sarcasm. “And by that I mean she's a conservative, manipulative old bitch.”

“Oh.”

Jason snorted. “She's...she's awful. You'd hate her.”

“More like she'd hate you the minute you took a breath. She can find a flaw in anything. Especially people.”

“She absolutely despises Will.”

Nico tilted his head. Will was every mother's dream son-in-law. He was six feet tall, gorgeous, studying Medicine, _and_ a musician. “Why?”

“She's old fashioned and doesn't think two Alphas should be together, especially two of the same sex persuasion.”

“Oh.” She was one of _those_ people. 

Dinner was a lot more fun than Nico had expected it to be. Will and Jason told him some pretty crazy college stories about Jason's bowl cut bangs and Will's shitty band. Jason had to clean up after dinner, so Will and Nico watched him some action movie on the sofa. After about twenty minutes, Nico was yawning and trying desperately to keep his eyes open. 

“You shouldn't get some sleep.”

“I'm not tired.”

“Yes you are. You didn't get much sleep last night.”

As much as he hated it, Nico had to admit Will was right. 

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Nico nodded. “Where is your bathroom?”

“Come, I'll show you.” Will laced his fingers in Nico's and stood before stretching and leading Nico down the hall to bathroom. 

It was a blue room, much like Percy's, with a large white tub and shiny tile floors. Will turned on the facet with ease and water immediately started filling the tub. 

“Take off your clothes. I'll grab your pajamas.”

When Will left, Nico wrapped his arms around himself. He felt extremely vulnerable naked in front of the Alpha.

Will came back holding his black pajamas bottom shorts and his boxers. “I couldn't find a pajama shirt, so I grabbed one of mine if you want to sleep in it.”

“Thank you.”

“You're very welcome.”

The Omega looked so adorable naked and covered in suds. He blushed when he felt Will staring at him. Instead of leaving Nico alone to wash himself, Will took a seat on the edge of the tub. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don't drown.”

“I'm sure I can survive a foot of water.”

“I've always had a thing for the sassy ones. That's why I'm with Jason after all.”

Nico snorted. 

“You know most Omegas are bathed by their Alphas right?”

Nico have him a deadpanned expression. “I don't have an Alpha.”

“I'll gladly fill the role.”

Nico squinted up at Will. “What are you saying?”

“Hand me the sponge. I'll show you.”

Nico was bright red, but he placed the soapy sponge in Will's out stretched hand. “You'll have to come a little closer than that.”

Nico huffed but he inched forward until Will could rub the sponge in his skin without falling off the edge of the tub. He had to admire it was kind of nice, being cared for like that. Will was humming as he washed Nico's torso. The sponge felt soft against his skin and the combination of Will's gentle strokes and the scented warm water put Nico at ease. Every time Will ran the sponge over a sensitive area, Nico would close his eyes and sigh softly. By the time Will was finished Nico's shoulders and back, Will had a strain in his pants. Will's desire was pushed to the back of his mind as he ran the sponge down Nico's bony arms. Nico was petite, but he was thin. Will reminded himself to bring him some of Jay's lasagna before bed. 

Will had another predicament now as he glanced down at Nico's lower half. “Um...do you want me to continue?”

Nico's eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes. He shook his head. “I can take it from here. You can um stay if you want.” When Will raised an eyebrow, Nico flushed from head to toe. “To keep me company.”

Will tried to not stare as Nico finished up his bath. He busied himself by handing the Omega a fluffy towel as he got out. Nico almost looked like a little kid wrapped up in the white towel twice his size. He held the bathroom door open for him and guided him to the guest bedroom.

“We put your stuff in the guest room. Don't be scared to crawl in with me and Jay though.”

Nico made a face. “No thanks.”

“What's so bad about crawling into bed with us?” 

“Too much blond.”

Will's laugh was a warm, musical sound. Nico decided he liked it. 

Jason called him from the living room. “Will?”

“Yes babe?”

Nico giggled at the nickname and Will smirked at him. He whispered, “He says he hates it but I know he loves it. He just won't admit it because of his frail masculinity.”

“Come finish this movie with me. ”

Now that Nico was fully clothed, Will could look at him. “Wanna come?”

Nico shrugged. 

“Be careful though, Jason gets cuddly when he gets tired.”

The walked back to the living room to find Jason stretched out on the couch. Will pushed his feet off before plopping down next to him. He patted the space between them. “Sit.”

Nico squeezed between the two blond Alphas and pulled his legs up to his chest as Will draped a blanket over the three of them. Nico tried to follow the movie, he really did, but sometime between the main character finding her soulmate and getting married Jason had shifted a little closer to him and Will started running his fingers through Nico's hair. At first he wanted to tell them to fuck off, but he soon realized how much he liked the intimacy. Jason shifted a little more, and Nico placed his head on his shoulder, his breath ghosting over Jason's neck. The Alpha seemed surprised, but he pressed his palm flat against Nico's back and rubbed gently. Nico hummed softly as his eyelids began to droop. By the time the credits rolled, he was snoring softly on Jason's chest. 

Will kissed Jason's temple then his cheek. “You two look so cute like that.”

Jason smiled. “He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.”

Will ran a finger over Nico's high cheekbones and sighed. 

After they cleaned up, Jason picked up Nico and carried the Omega like he was a child. He chose not to focus on how Nico fit perfectly in his arms. 

“Put him in our bed,” whispered Will.

Jason shook his head. 

“Why not?”

“What if he has another nightmare about the assault? Waking up in a bed with two Alphas won't exactly ease his nerves.”

“We can hold him and comfort him. He'll feel protected.”

Jason was too tired to argue more. “Fine.”

✈

Percy facetimed them sometime around 3 A.M. “Hey guys!”

“Shhh.”

“Sorry. How did it go?”

Instead of answering Will titled the laptop so Percy could see Nico sleeping on Jason's chest nestled between the two. 

“Aww. I'm a little jealous. It took him weeks to warm up to me.”

“Well, we're charmers, what can we do?”

Jason gave Percy a tired smile. “Tell Annabeth I said hi. We're about to hit the sack.”

Percy eyed the snoring Nico on Jason's chest. “Something tells me that's not the only thing you'll be hitting.”

“ _Good night_ , Percy.”

“Good night.” Like that, Percy's face disappeared and the laptop screen went black. 

Will shifted so he was spooning Nico from behind. “Jay, you realize he totally set us up right?”

“What are you talking about?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Nico. He's trying to set us up with Nico.”

Jason's eyebrows shot up and realization sunk into his blue eyes. “I can't believe it.”

Will turned off the lights. “Remind me to thank him later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write and to edit, but I hoped you enjoy it nonetheless. Tell me how you feel in the comments.

Nico was woken up by sunlight streaming through his window. He sensed something moving in the room and aimed the nearest pillow at it. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he groaned. 

“Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you.”

Nico instantly shot up and rubbed his eyes.“Will?”

Will flashed him a smile. “Morning!” 

Nico glared. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?”

Will was dressed in white track shorts and a yellow tank top, which put all his tanned muscle on display.Earbuds hung loosely on his neck and he was humming along to some shitty pop song. His entire torso glistened with sweat, and nope Nico wasn't aroused at all. Will chuckled. “This is my room.”

Nico looked around. “How did I get in here?”

Jason had never seen an Omega as angry as Nico. “You fell asleep during the movie, so we brought you in here.”

“Why?” Nico fixed his cold glare on Jason, who was dressed similarly to Will but more sweaty. Why was he so fucking hot? 

“Sorry. We kind of wanted to cuddle you.”

Jason shot Will an _I told you so_ look. 

Will didn't seemed bothered at all. “Did you sleep well?”

Nico nodded. If he was being honest, that was the most sleep he'd gotten in weeks. He'd fallen asleep around nine, and right now it was what time? The clock next to him read 5:45. 

“It's early,” he whined. 

“Jay and I went for a run. We would've invited you, but you were out cold.”

“I don't run.”

“Well, what kind of exercise do you prefer?”

“None.”

Will sighed. “We'll see about that.”

Jason straightened out the pillows next to Nico's head and tucked him in. “You should get some more rest.”

Nico wanted to growl at him. Well actually, he wanted Jason to plank on him, but that was a different issue entirely. He'd spent his entire life trying to repress his submissive urges, and Jason was bringing them out. All he had to do was the say the word and Nico would obey. Jason was dominant, but he was gentle, and it was endearing as hell. 

Will came over and pressed kisses to each of Nico's eyelids. “Sweet dreams.”

Nico rolled over and buried himself under the covers until he heard their voices grow softer and the door close. 

The pillows smelled just like them - a mix of musk and old spice. Nico refused to be turned on by a smell. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He kicked off the sheets and smashed his face in the nearest pillow in a burst of frustration, but it did no good. He stared up at the cute little suns painted on the ceiling for an eternity before he dragged himself off the bed. He stalked to the kitchen. 

He nearly went weak in the knees when he saw Jason shirtless, sipping a cup of coffee. He was wearing sweatpants low on hips, accentuating his perfect v. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

Nico rubbed his eyes and pouted. “Where's Will?”

“He left for work around 7. I just got back from the gym.”

“I can tell.”

“How so?”

“You're all sweaty and shirtless and muscular.” Nico clamped his mouth shut before he further embarrassed himself.

Jason chuckled and stretched, showing off his sculpted torso and back muscles. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Nico had to physically hold back a moan. In hindsight, he should've stayed in the bedroom.

“Want to run some errands with me?”

Nico shrugged. 

“It beats staying in this apartment all day.”

“I guess.” 

“I can bake, but I can't cook for shit, so we can grab breakfast on the way?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jason smiled at him. “We'll leave in like twenty minutes?”

Nico nodded and all but ran to the bathroom. 

After he was dressed, Nico waited for Jason in the living room. He was sitting on the couch for close to fifteen minutes before he got up and went to see what Jason was doing. 

He knocked on Jason's bedroom door, “I thought we were leaving now.”

Jason opened the door looking slightly frazzled. “We are its just....um, I lost my glasses.”

“So wear your contacts.”

“They irritate my eyes if they're in for long periods of time.”

“Did you look for your glasses?”

“Of course I looked for them! The problem is I can't see without them.”

“Oh.” Jason was perfect in every way possible, with the exception of his eyesight. “What color are they?”

“Black, I think.”

“How do you not know what color your glasses are?”

“They're on my face most of the time.”

“Why weren't they on your face this time?”

“Because I wear contacts when I work out. I don't want to break them and they get in the way sometimes.

Nico nodded. “Where do you usually put them?”

“On the dresser or the night stand. But they're not there.”

“Where haven't you looked?”

“Uhh...under the bed.”

“Why would you they be under your bed?”

Jason shrugged. 

“They don't just walk under the bed.” 

Nico bent down and peeped under Jason's perfectly made bed. Sure enough, there were the shiny black frames. He extracted them gently and handed them to Jason.

Jason pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”

Nico blushed and muttered something along the lines of “You're welcome.”

Jason finished brushing his hair, tying his shoes, and putting on a sweater in record time. He handed Nico his black aviator jacket. 

“It's 68 degrees outside.”

“Yes, but there's a slight breeze.”

They stared each other down for a full minute, trying to intimidate the other into backing down, but no such event occurred. 

Nico was about to hang the jacket back up, but Jason gave him a stern look and he shrugged the jacket on. “Can we leave now?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“You sound like Will.”

Jason laughed as he locked the door. “I _am_ dating him.”

“Just don't call me dear.”

When the reached the car, Jason walked around and opened the door for Nico. 

“You don't need to do that!”

“I was raised to be a gentleman, and gentlemen open doors.”

Nico rolled his eyes and focused on strapping himself in to give his cheeks time to cool down. 

Jason slid into the driver's seat with grace, no pun intended. “Okay, here's the game plan. We pick up the cake from the bakery, then we stop at the bank and the post office. After that, we pick up the clothes from the dry cleaners and then buy some new throw pillows. I should probably fill up the tank while I'm out.”

“Why do you need a plan for running errands?”

Jason smiled sheepishly. “I used to play football pretty competitively throughout high school and college, so the mentality stuck with me I guess.”

The ride to the bakery was mostly silent save for Jason humming along to the annoying pop song playing on the radio. Nico had to admit he was pretty good driver, the complete opposite of Percy What-The-Fuck-Is-A-Speed-Limit Jackson.

The bakery was a tiny, family owned place that smelled _heavenly_. Nico was practically drooling the minute he set foot in the bakery.

Jason seemed to pick up on it because he asked, “Do you want something?”

If Jason thought buying Nico pastries would help him get in his pants, he was absolutely right. 

Jason felt enamored looking at the Omega happily munching on cookies in the passenger's seat of his car. Said Omega brushed pastry crumbs off his chin and asked, “Why'd you need to pick up a cake?”

“Will's dad, Apollo, is coming over tomorrow.”

“Why?”

Jason shrugged. “He likes to stay updated on his what's going on in his kids' lives, so family dinners are pretty much routine.”

“How many kids does he have?”

“Eleven? I dunno. Ask Will when he gets home.”

“Will looks a lot like his daddy.”

Jason gripped the steering wheel in the hopes of curbing the surge of possessiveness that shot through him. "Apollo is Will's dad, and _I'm_ Will's daddy.”

“Oh.” Jason looked over to see pink dusting the Omega's cheeks.

“What?”

Nico shook his head and changed the subject. “Do you get along with Apollo?”

“Yeah. He's really progressive. He didn't have a problem with me and Will both being Alphas, so long as Will was happy. He even sent us a congratulatory card the first time we had sex.”

Nico blushed even harder at that.

“You get flustered every time someone mentions sex, why? Sex is a natural thing.”

Nico stared out the window. “Omegas have to remain pure until we mate with our Alpha...or Alphas.”

“That kind of sucks.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Isn't that hard? Abstinence in college doesn't seem easy."

Nico shrugged. “Its possible. I'm a virgin. To answer your other question, sex makes me blush. I don't know why, it just does.”

Jason smiled gently at him. “You're so frickin cute.”

“This is like the second time you told me that in this one car ride.”

Jason shrugged. “I call it like I see it."

✈

They were waiting for the dry cleaning when Jason realized this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Nico better. “How'd you meet Percy?”

“We went to school together.”

Pretty standard answer. “He and Annabeth are a cute couple.”

Nico gritted his teeth. “The cutest.”

“Um...you don't seem too sure about that.”

Nico huffed, but he didn't say anything.

“Did I overstep a boundary?”

Nico looked at his feet. “No, it's just... I used to have a crush on Percy when I was younger.”

“Aww.”

Nico looked at him like he'd grown three heads. 

“What?”

“Why would you say aww?”

“I can imagine a pint sized Nico doodling little hearts in his notebook.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I grew up in a...traditional household so, you know, it wasn't a normal thing.”

Jason did know. He remembered when he'd come home from school to find Hera and Piper sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Hera had blatantly said Jason should go out with Piper because she was pretty and would make a great wife. And he did. The relationship lasted about here weeks before they both realized they didn't interest each other romantically. They made best of friends though. 

“My stepmom's pretty big on traditional marriage and stuff. She blew a gasket when I brought Will home for dinner the first time.”

Nico nodded. “What about your dad?”

“He's...okay I guess. He set these ridiculously high standards for my sister and I growing up, and I think that's why I'm such a perfectionist today. He loved us, but we were never really a priority in his life. He was always working and Juno can't have kids. Thalia and I are the product of an affair he had with his secretary.”

“Do you talk to your mom?”

Jason shook his head. “We used to see her like once a month or something, but she was always drunk. A couple years ago, she was drunk driving and got into an accident.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

Jason was about to reply, but the dry cleaners called his number and he picked up the clothes. 

They were on the highway when Jason glanced at the clock. “Do you want something to eat? It's about lunch time.”

Nico shook his head.

“Are you sure? There's Wendy's, Chipotle, Burger King, KFC, and McDonald's I think over here.”

Jason didn't miss the way Nico's eyes lit up. “McDonald's?”

“Yeah. Will's going to kill me if I buy you some, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him this one time.”

Ten minutes later, Jason pulled up to the drive thru. “Hi, what would you like to order?”

He turned to Nico. “What do you want to eat?”

“A happy meal and a milkshake.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Your total is $12.67.”

Jason handed her the cash and took his receipt. They picked up the order in the next window, and he handed the bag to Nico. The first thing Nico did was open his toy and analyze it. Once he deemed it worthy, he put it on his lap and ate some French fries. 

✈

They were speeding down the highway as the sun was setting. They'd carried out all the errands known to man, and were on their way home when Jason remembered the pillows. 

Nico had woken up from his nap ten minutes ago, but he still looked dazed. “Where are we going now?”

Jason handed him a bottle of water. “Macy's.”

Nico just nodded and closed his eyes. 

Jason had grown so accustomed to the silence that he momentarily forgot Nico was in the car until he asked, “How did you and Will meet?”

“We were high school sweethearts.”

“Aw- I mean cool.” Nico prayed Jason hadn't caught the slip up, but his raised eyebrows suggested the opposite.

“Did you have a high school sweetheart?”

Nico shook his head. 

Jason looked at him expectantly. 

“I've never had a boyfriend.”

“Oh. How come?”

Nico narrowed his eyes at Jason. “What do you mean?”

“You're cute. How come you've never had a boyfriend?”

Nico didn't know how to respond to that. “I'm the only one in my family who's an Omega, and I didn't know how to to...deal with it I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“A male Omega isn't exactly a social norm, and my family was really old fashioned.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I wasn't happy with myself for a long time. I didn't know anyone who was gay growing up. I didn't even know there was a word for boys who likes boys. It took me a really long time to be comfortable in my own skin.”

“Sometimes self acceptance is the hardest.”

✈

Their previous subject matter was all but forgotten when they entered the department store. 

“Why do you need new throw pillows?”

Jason cleared his throat and had the decency to look embarrassed. “Will and I messed up the old ones.”

“I don't even want to ask how.” Nico looked longingly at the department store's fluffy beds. He was practically dead on his feet. 

“Good choice.“ Jason picked up the first thing he saw, a set of red checkered pillows. “Will these match the couch?”

Nico shook his head and grabbed a pair of white ones. “These.”

“My choice wasn't that bad.”

Nico snorted. “It was awful.”

“Well, excuse me for not being born a natural interior decorator.”

“You don't need to be an interior decorator to know red and purple don't match. Then again, you really can't see that well so I don't blame you.”

“That was mean.” Jason tried to look offended, he really did, but Nico was looking too damn smug for his own good. Jason wanted to kiss that smug smirk right off his tiny pale face. 

They bought the pillows and were in the store's parking lot, when Jason realized he had no clue where he parked. He walked confidently down a few aisles looking for his black BMW (Will had the matching white one), determined not to look like a dimwit in front of Nico, who was following him with a skeptical look on his face. 

“You don't know where you're going.”

“I don't,” admitted Jason.

“You parked in aisle 1B.”

“I knew that.”

“No. No you didn't.”

“If you knew where the car was this entire time, why didn't you say something?”

“I wanted to see if you would ask for help or walk around the entire parking garage like an idiot until you spotted it.”

Jason had no comment.

Once they were settled in the car, Jason poked Nico in the side. “Do me a favor and call Will. Tell him we're on our way home and ask if he wants us to pick up dinner. My phone's right there.”

Nico picked up Jason's phone, which was housed in the thickest phone case he'd ever seen, out of the coffee holder. 

“Nice case.”

“It keeps my phone safe.”

“What's your password?”

“July 1st.”

“Your birthday?”

“Yep.”

He searched for Will in contacts and was greeted with a picture of Will in all his naked glory. He hit call in the hopes that the picture would at least minimize, but he had no such luck. How was he supposed to carry on conversation with Will when he was staring right at his dick? It was at least a little distracting. 

“Babe?”

“Hi Will.”

“Nico, is that you?” Nico could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yes.”

“You sound different over the phone.”

“Um thanks?”

“You're welcome. What's up?”

“We're on our way home, and Jason wants to know if you want us to pick up dinner.”

Will paused for a moment. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe Chinese,” suggested Jason.

“We have Chinese all the time.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“I could go for some Italian, if you know what I mean.”

“The poor baby is exhausted, Will. He doesn't need you making sexual innuendos every five minutes.”

“It's not my fault.”

“So whose fault is it?”

“I don't know. When in doubt blame the Republicans.”

“How on earth did you get from sexual innuendos to political parties?”

“Can you put Nico back on the phone? He's much nicer.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “He's so annoying sometimes.”

“I heard that!”

“Aren't you supposed to be deciding what to eat?”

“Fine! Order whatever you want.”

“Chinese it is.”

By the time they pulled up to the Chinese restaurant it was dark out.

Jason offered his hand to Nico. “Hold my hand.”

“I'm not a little kid.”

“I never said you were.” 

“So why do you need to hold my hand?”

“So I don't lose you in the dark.”

Nico rolled his eyes and reluctantly placed his hand in Jason's bigger one and intertwined their fingers. He decided it was worth it when Jason beamed at him and squeezed his hand. 

Nico expected people to look at them funny, but no one did. Then again, anyone in their right mind wouldn't look at Jason funny. He was 6'2 and muscular as shit. It just wasn't a good idea if you wanted to live. 

At this point in their relationship, Jason had memorized Will's Chinese order. If that wasn't true love, he didn't know what was. 

✈

Will was still in his scrubs when they got to the apartment. He looked exhausted, but he was still smiling. “The hospital was packed and we were understaffed."

Jason only let go of Nico's hand to wrap his arms around Will's waist and kiss him, and Nico instantly missed the warmth. 

They ate dinner on the sofa, around the T.V. Will and Jason ate their lo mein with chopsticks like professionals, because they were perfect at everything. Nico, on the other hand, who was a master at anything pertaining to pasta was having some difficulties. He was easily frustrated, but this was plain infuriating. 

Jason couldn't stand to see the cutie so miserable. “Do you want me to feed you?”

He nodded. Normally he would've glared at him for even thinking Nico needed his help, but right now he was about to snap the chopsticks in half. 

Before his brain could process it, he was walking over to Jason and plopped down in his lap. He leaned back against Jason's strong chest and Jason wrapped an arm around his waist. Using his other hand, Jason elegantly twirled the noodles around the chopsticks and brought it up to Nico's mouth. 

Around ten, Will stood up and shook out his legs. “I'm going to bed.”

He leaned over and gave Nico another forehead kiss. “Goodnight, baby”

“Goodnight.”

The game ended at midnight, and by that time Nico could barely keep his eyes open. 

For the second time, Jason picked him up. He wrapped his legs around Jason's waist and rested his chin on Jason's shoulder. 

Nico muttered something unintelligible.

“Hhhm?”

“Your room,” muttered the sleepy Omega.

“You want to sleep with me and Will?”

Nico nodded and yawned. “Carry me.”

Jason scooped him up and stumbled down the hallway. 

Will was fast asleep by the time they got to the bedroom. Jason set Nico down next to Will as gently as he could, and climbed in next to them. 

Nico looked like an angel when he slept. Jason knew how sappy and cliche that sounded but it was true. His black curls formed a halo around his face and his dark eyelashes looked like wispy baby hairs. His pale skin was luminescent in the moonlight that streamed through the window, and his lips looked pink, soft, and kissable. 

Jason wanted to smack himself. He couldn't think like that. Nico was a friend. Maybe not even that much, and definitely not more than that. Nico was sweet and the cutest thing that ever lived, but he was in a vulnerable place and Jason would die before he took advantage of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly 5,500 words and that pleases me for some reason.

Nico felt warm when he woke up. Like seriously warm. 

Nico opened his eyes to find himself sandwiched between the blond Alphas. Will's front was pressed to Nico's front, allowing him to be as close as humanly possible, and Jason was spooning him from behind and breathing softly on the back of Nico's neck. 

Nico's first instinct was to run. He resisted the urge to bolt out of bed with the two Alphas and spend the rest of the day hiding out in his room and counting the minutes until Percy and Annabeth got back from vacation because he couldn't move, period. He hated to admit it, but this felt really nice. He knew Will and Jay wouldn't hurt him or let anyone hurt him. He felt completely safe for once in his life. 

Will woke up first. He pulled Nico closer to him and kissed his forehead. His voice was raspy and his breath was hot against Nico's cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning.” It occurred to Nico that this was the closest he'd ever been to a person, must less an Alpha. But he didn't feel the least bit threatened, which was new. But it was only because Will was gentle and patient and silly and he smelled amazing. 

Will pressed Nico's head to his chest.“How are you feeling?”

“I'm good.” Gingerly, he traced his finger over the skin on Will's torso where his shirt was raised. “You didn't have work today?”

Will shook his head and smiled. “My dad's coming over, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

Will cupped Nico's face with the hand that wasn't slung around his waist and traced his jaw. “You're so pretty, baby.”

Nico snorted. “Really?”

“Mhhmn. You're the prettiest Omega I've ever seen.”

Nico blushed. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Nico nodded and leaned forward, letting Will press their lips together softly. The kiss was chaste, but it made Nico feel tingly and warm all over. Will's lips were warm and soft and the kiss was perfect. 

Will's grinned widely when they broke apart. 

They settled into a comfortable silence after that, Will running his fingers over Nico's skin softly and Nico trying to pretend he didn't love it. That was until Nico expressed something that had been bothering him.“You and Jason haven't gotten much alone time since I've been sleeping in here.”

“We don't mind, really. We love having you here.”

“But like I'm sleeping in your bed and,”

“It's okay to seek comfort in other people. It doesn't make you needy, baby.”

Nico nodded and buried himself in the crook of Will's neck, inhaling the Alpha's rich scent. “Thank you...for everything.”

Will pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, which made Nico wiggle it and blush. “You're very welcome.”

On the other side of Nico, Jason was stirring from a rather pleasant dream involving Will and a dildo. 

Nico and Will watched fascinated as Jason yawned and stretched. When he caught them staring, he grunted. “How come no one woke me up?”

Will blew him a kiss. “Because it was quiet for once and you looked like sleeping beauty.”

Jason huffed and shifted closer to Nico. His voice was deep and rough. _Was that what he sounded like during sex?_ “You're up early.”

“I felt something poking me in my sleep, but I think I know what it is.”

Jason smiled and made no effort to adjust himself. “I'm sorry. Your bum is just too cute.”

Nico entire face flushed and he buried himself in Will's mop of blond hair that he'd been using as a pillow.

Will cleared his throat and looked at Jason expectantly. 

Jason laughed and leaned over Nico's body to give Will a kiss. “Good morning.”

Nico had to take a deep breath at the sight of them kissing. He knew how great of a kisser Will was, but Jason was still a mystery to him. What did that scar on his lip feel like? Why did he have that? Before he could control himself, Nico blurted “Why do you have a scar on your lip?”

Jason didn't seem offended by the question. “I tried to eat a stapler when I was two.”

Will snickered. 

Nico felt his face heat up when Jason looked at him “Oh. I thought someone bit you.”

Jason's smile made Nico feel weak in the knees. “Will's bitten me plenty of times. He hasn't given me scar yet though.”

“Do you want me to?”

Jason pulled his leg out of their tangle of limbs to kick Will. 

“I hate to be a party pooper, but we should probably get up now. We've got to get this place in shape before Apollo comes over.”

Nico made a sound of protest, and Jason kissed his cheek before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I'll make breakfast.”

Will glared, but he couldn't hold it for long. “You better if you're making us get out of our nice warm bed.”

Nico's heart did a little dance at the word our. 

✈

Nico was finishing up a refreshing shower when he heard Will knocked on the bathroom door for ten minutes straight. “Open up, Nico.”

Reluctantly, he stepped out and opened the door a crack. “Yes?”

“Jay made breakfast. You should eat something.”

“I'm not hungry.”

“It was an order not a request. Come eat.”

“I'm naked.”

“That's definitely not a problem for me.” Just for kicks, Will knocked again. “What's taking you long? Are you jacking off to me and my hot boyfriend?”

“As if!” That was exactly what he'd been doing. Virgins need release too you know. 

Nico rushed to dry off and put on his clothes. “I'm coming!”

He found Jason wearing his blue Kiss the Cook apron and a sheepish grin. “I uh didn't know what you liked so I made everything."

Nico blinked up at him for a minute before taking in the sight before him. The table was covered in plates of pancakes, sausages, hash browns, waffles, bacon, and eggs.

He walked over to the cabinet for a plate, when he realized he couldn't reach it. Of course not. Everything in the apartment was built for the giant men that inhabited it. Jason saw his predicament and walked over up behind him and reached for the plate. His crotch was pressed right to Nico ass, and Nico may or may not have wiggled his hips just a little in the hopes of creating a little tent.

After Jason had filled his plate with everything from bacon to waffles to fruit, Will beckoned him over. “Come sit on my lap.”

“Way to be subtle, Will.”

Will stick his tongue out at Jason. “You've known me for how many years?”

“Seven.”

“And in those seven years, have I ever been subtle?”

“No.”

“Exactly.” 

Will patted his lap expectantly, and Nico sat hesitantly. Will placed a hand on Nico's hip and guided him back until he was sitting directly on Will's crotch.

Jason flipped through the gigantic binder of recipes on the counter. “Do you know if your dad is bringing anyone?”

Will shrugged and fed Nico some more pancakes. “Why?”

“This recipe looks good, but it serves four. I don't want his date to come and we'll have to feed them crackers or something.”

Will fed Nico a strawberry with his fingers. “I'm sure he'll let us know if he's bringing someone.”

“But when?” Jason pulled up a chair next to them and rubbed his temples. “I can't take last minute people.”

Nico placed his head on Will's shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Is he always like that?”

Will shrugged as Jason rambled on about something. “More or less. You should've seen him before you came.”

Jason snapped his fingers angrily at Will. “Are you even listening?”

Will shifted Nico on his lap because his dick was absolutely throbbing.“Sorry, babe. This cutie was distracting me. What were you saying?”

“I said we need to clean this apartment. So after breakfast,”

Will rolled his eyes. “It's just my dad, Jay. Not the damn President.”

Jason huffed.

“When Obama comes for dinner, we'll clean the apartment _and_ bust out the good China. My dad's not a big deal.”

“He is of the most famous surgeons in the country.”

“He's going to spend the entire dinner trying to feel up, Nico, anyway.”

Nico pouted. “I don't want to get felt up.”

Jason gave him a reassuring smile. “We won't let him touch you inappropriately.”

There was something in the earnest way Jason looked at him that made Nico trust him. Before he could stop himself, he tiptoed and pressed a soft kiss to Jason lips. The Alpha's eyes went wide and he heard Will laughing. Jason's lips were almost electric. They buzzed with energy and Nico didn't want to pull away. He wanted that energy to consume him. 

“Do I get a kiss too?”

“You already got one this morning."

“Yeah, but it's afternoon now.” Will pouted and Nico couldn't help himself. He placed a hand on Will's shoulder and let Will kiss him until he saw stars. 

After Jason recovered from the shock of being kissed by Nico, he got back to business, but there was a goofy smile on his face. “That was fun, but we have cleaning to do!”

Nico groaned. 

“Will you're cleaning the kitchen since I made breakfast, I'll clean the bedroom, and Nico darling will clean the living room. After that _everyone_ is going to bring their ass to this kitchen and help with dinner. Am I clear?”

Nico nodded, but Will wasn't exactly in agreement. “Why do you even need to clean the bedroom? I wasn't aware we were eating dinner in there.”

“Behave yourself, William.”

“Or what?”

“Or I'll bend you over this counter until you start coming dry.”

Nico went completely slack jawed, but Will only smirked. “Sounds way better than cleaning if you ask me.”

Jason gave Nico a look that said _I don't know what to do with him_ , before his expression hardened and he addressed both of them. “I'll be doing inspections, so you better clean. If I find _any_ mess, I'll bend you both over my lap and spank you until you can't sit. Am I clear?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Sir yes sir.”

Nico nodded timidly, his brown eyes wide. “Yes, Alpha.”

✈

They say you learn something new everyday. Today, Will learned that Nico cleaned in shorts and sang along to some Italian music Will couldn't understand. His creamy white legs were completely hairless and it was the most random thing that ever turned Will on, but there was no reason for thighs to be that damn attractive. Will wondered how those thighs would look wrapped around his torso as he thrusted deep into Nico. Would he and Jay double him? Or would he fuck Nico while Jason fucked him? Now he had an awkward boner to explain. 

Nico seemed completely oblivious to Will's stare. He continued to vacuum the carpet, occasionally brushing back any hair that escaped from his ponytail, and hummed happily. This was the most at home Will had ever seen him. He kind of felt bad for Jason because he was missing the view of a lifetime. Then again, cleaning had been Jason's idea in the first place. 

Speaking of which, Will had been pretending to dry these dishes for fifteen minutes and the kitchen was showing no signs of improvement. 

Jason yelled at him from the bedroom. “You better be cleaning in there!”

“I am, you fuck.”

“Will, you're not supposed to use that language in the presence of an omega and you know that.”

“Suck my ass!”

“Wait till I get out of this bedroom! Your ass is going to be red!”

“I can't wait!”

Nico paused his music and looked at him in a mix of confusion and shock. “How do you suck an ass?”

Will laughed so hard he almost dropped the plate he was pretending to dry. “A-ask Jason.”

Nico nodded and went back to wiping the table. 

One of these day Will was going to stop staring at Nico's ass, but today was not that day. 

Twenty minutes later, Jason emerged from the bedroom, and gave the apartment a thorough once over. “The living room looks good.”

“The living room or the half naked Omega in it?”

“Both.” Jason looked around the kitchen. “Did you even try?”

“No.”

“The kitchen looks worse, if that's even possible. I'm giving you ten minutes to clean up. If it isn't up to par, you're going to have a plug in your ass the entire time your father's here.”

Say what you want about Jason, but he could be very motivational when he was ready because Will was scrubbing the floor with vigor in half a minute. 

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was spotless and Will strolled into the living room feeling like he'd run a marathon. “What's going on here?”

Jason grinned wickedly at him from where he was seated next to Nico on the couch. “Nico and I are watching a movie while you finished cleaning.”

“Wasn't I promised a spanking?”

“That's right!” Jason patted his lap. “Strip and come lay down.”

Nico was looking at Jason like he'd grown three heads. 

But then Will started undoing his belt and Nico was about to drool on the new throw pillows. He pushed his skinny jeans down to floor and climbed out of them. His striped boxers followed them, and soon his semi hard cock sprung free. Nico hadn't seen that many cocks, but Will had the prettiest one he'd ever seen. Nico wanted to run his fingers through the blond curls at his base and up and down the rosy shaft until Will was spilling come all over him. How would Will's come taste? Sweet? Salty?

He was jerked out of his fantasy by Will sprawling himself over Jason and Nico on the couch. His tan bottom was right in Jason's lap and most of his torso and face were sprawled out on Nico's lap. Nico couldn't help but run his fingers over the freckles on Will's back, and Will winked at him before burying his face in the throw pillow.

_Slap_

Will screamed and Jason smirked down at him. “You better start counting.”

Will whimpered. “H-how many?”

“However many I decide. The first one doesn't count.”

_Slap_

“One!”

_Slap_

“Two!”

Nico had never seen Jason like this. He was completely focused on spanking Will as hard as possible, and Will looked completely wrecked by what Nico assumed was the fourth or fifth slap. If Nico were an artist, he would've drawn Will just like this. His curls were sticking to his forehead and his was moaning like a bitch in heat. He eyes were screwed shut and his erection was leaking on the sofa, right next to Nico's legs. Seeing Will just come apart like that was magical. The way he completely submitted to Jason made Nico wonder what it would feel like. He'd never let himself be vulnerable like that before but his inner submissive urges were practically begging him to push Will off the couch and lay on Jason's lap. 

_Slap_

“T-ten!”

“I think that's enough for today.” Jason rubbed Will's sore bottom. “You were so good for me. So good.” He punctuated his last phrase with a hard squeeze, then took Will's rock hard cock into his hand and stroked it. After two flicks of Jason's wrist, Will screaming and was spraying hot white cum everywhere, including on Nico. 

Nico couldn't help the glob of slick that leaked out of his hole at the sight. He shifted his legs closer and prayed the Alphas couldn't smell it. 

Will was completely blissed out from the combination of his spanking and his orgasm, but Jason raised his eyebrows. “I think someone is aroused.”

Nico gulped. _How the hell was he supposed to respond to that, especially when Jason was looking at him like he wanted to devour him on the spot?_ Before he could even breathe, his hole was leaking more and more slick into underwear. There was no missing the scent now. 

Even Will had picked up on it because he was giving Nico a toothy grin and a wink. 

Nico decided enough was enough. He pushed Will off him as gently as possible and stood up. “I'm going to the bathroom.”

"Good thing the pillows are white." 

✈

Dinner was at 7:00 sharp, so naturally everyone waited until the very last minute to get dressed, which resulted in some wrinkly garments and a lot of swearing. 

Will knocked on the bathroom door at 6:55. “Dad'll be here any minute. Do you need any help putting on your clothes, baby?”

Nico huffed. How old did Will think he was? Five? “I'm capable of putting on my own clothes, you know.”

“I'm just trying to help.”

“I don't need any help getting dressed.”

“I help Jason get dressed sometimes.”

“More like undressed.”

“..”

“I don't see why I have to wear this stupid thing.”

“It's tradition that Omegas wear that kind of attire for more formal occasions.”

“It's a dress! And it's see through!”

“Come out and let me see.”

“No!”

“Nico,”

“I refuse to be seen in this!”

“I'm sure you look gorgeous, love.”

“Promise you won't laugh?”

“I pinky promise I won't laugh, Angel.”

“Angel?”

“I think it suits you.”

Nico chose that moment to open the door and dear gods Will's dick had never come to life so quickly. Nico was donning a loose, sheer white dress that reached his mid thigh and left very little to the imagination, most notably his black underwear and his pretty pink nipples. His dark curls were shiny and brushed into place, and his cheeks and lips were a rosy pink shade. He was smiling tentatively at Will. “How do I look?”

Will was ninety five percent sure he was drooling. “You look gorgeous, love.”

Nico scoffed. “Sure.”

Will leaned into the hallway to call Jason. “Jason, come here!”

Jason was dressed in black dress pants and a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “What?”

Will gestured to Nico. “Look.” 

Jason sucked in a breath. “Wow. You look...beautiful in your um dress.”

Nico snorted. “But everyone can see my underwear.”

“That's kind of the point.”

Jason gulped. “You're panties are nice though.”

Nico smiled and wiggled his hips. “Like them?”

By this time, both Alphas were now sporting suspicious tents in the front of their pants. 

Will was about to make a remark about them needing _another_ cold shower when the doorbell rang, loud and clear. “He's here!”

“Fuck!”

Will ran to the door and prayed the sight of his father would cause his erection to windle, while Jason grabbed Nico's hand and lead him to the living room just as Apollo was enveloping Will in a bear hug.

“I missed you so much.” Apollo made Nico think of a hot sugar daddy. He was an older man, dressed similarly to Jason and Will, only his shirt was white and showed off his tanned complexion. Apollo looked a lot like Will, except for the laugh lines near his eyes, but his eyes were blue just like Will's and his hair was a tad bit curlier. 

Will smiled and patted his father's back. “I missed you too, dad.”

Jason offered a hand, but Apollo pulled him into a hug. “We're practically family, Jay.”

Apollo looked Nico up and down. “Who is this cutie?”

“I'm Nico.”

Apollo stroked Nico's cheek and smiled. “It's very nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Will's dad, but you can call me daddy.”

Jason cleared his throat and Nico stared at the floor. “It's nice to meet you too.”

“How come no one told me you two mated with a sexy Omega?”

“Nico's just a friend, dad. He's staying with us for two weeks.”

“You're kidding me right?”

Will rolled his eyes. “No, dad. Unlike you, we don't need to have sex with everyone that looks at us.”

“That's a shame. I'm sure Nico would look absolutely gorgeous on his knees.”

Jason cleared his throat again. “That's highly inappropriate, Apollo.”

Apollo completely disregarded his comment. “You're looking gorgeous as ever, Jay Jay.”

Nico giggled at that. 

“I could say the same about you, Apollo.”

“I started a new gym program at the Y, it's amazing.”

“Is it Senior Water Aerobics? I couple of my patients absolutely adore it too.”

“You know damn well I'm not old enough to be a Senior citizen, William.”

Nico and Jason shared a smile across the table. 

Apollo's attention seemed to drift back to the curly haired Omega sitting next to him. “How old are you, Nico?”

“Too young for you.”

“I wasn't talking to you, Will. I was speaking to the gorgeous Omega."

“I'm twenty two.”

Apollo winked at Jason and Will. “So definitely old enough to be mated. My son and his boyfriend happen to be amazing Alphas that can satisfy all your needs.”

Nico smiled politely, but he didn't respond. 

“I'm just saying he's also in medical field, which pays rather well...”

Will covered his face with a napkin. “Dad, this is embarrassing.”

“At least I'm trying to get you laid.”

“I'm sure we'll survive.”

“Anyway,” Apollo clasped his hands together. “When's the wedding?”

Jason choked on his pasta (which may or may not have been ordered due to the fact that everyone was too distracted by Will's spanking to cook). “W-wedding?”

“Yeah. You've got to put a ring on it at some point.”

“Jay's afraid of commitment.”

“No, I'm not. I just don't like to rush into things before thinking about all the possible outcomes.”

“Well, do you at least want pups?”

Jason refilled his wine glass, his expression thoughtful. “I always wanted to be a dad.”

Will seemed skeptical. “With my hours right now, it's not going to be easy to raise a pup.”

Apollo shrugged. “Pups aren't that hard to raise. I have thirteen of them after all.”

Will squinted at him. “Don't you mean twelve?”

“Nope! I forgot to tell you the good news, Megan just gave birth to beautiful pup.”

Nico glanced around the table, confused. “Who's Megan?”

Apollo flashed him a proud smile. “My omega.”

“For this month,” murmured Will.

“I heard that, William.”

Will smiled at his father. “Heard what?”

Apollo turned to Nico. “I've done so much for this boy and this is how he treats me. The least he could do is make me some grand pups, but no...”

“I can't wait until you get old, so I can stick your ass in a nursing home. Knowing you, you'll probably get kicked out for trying to sleep with the staff.”

Apollo laughed at Nico's expression. “I'm starting to think I'm not wanted here.”

Will smiled. “You did invite yourself. The door's that way if you got confused.”

Jason was ninety percent sure they were joking, but he didn't let the bright smiles fool him. “How are things at the hospital, Apollo?”

“Same as always. Hectic, a little depressing, but pretty good over all.”

“Are you thinking about retirement anytime soon?”

“I came here to have dinner with my son and his boyfriend, not get mocked for my age. What happened to respecting your elders?”

“I didn't mean it like that. It's just you've been a surgeon for decades, don't you want to have a little time for yourself now?”

“Every year I say I'll retire, but I can't bring myself to do it. I love my job and all the perks it comes with, I just can't walk away after twenty something years.” Apollo seemed to physically brighten, if that was possible. “Oh! That reminds me. Zeph's been nagging me to take some time off so we can go on vacation. You guys should come with us.”

Will shook his head. “We wouldn't want to intrude on your private time with Zeph.”

Nico looked up from his pasta. “Who's Zeph?”

“My boyfriend and the sexiest Alpha, besides myself, to walk this earth.”

Nico caught Will's eye and mouthed _What about Meg?_. 

Will mouthed _He's a whore_ back.

Apollo looked like a kid who'd gotten their toy take away. “But we hardly spend any time together.”

Will looked like an exhausted parent dealing with their bratty child. “We're spending time together right now!”

“We haven't been on a proper family vacation since you were in high school.”

“I can't really take any time off from work right now.”

Apollo had always been able to sense a lie from a mile away. “And why is that?”

Will just crashed and burned. “When should we book the tickets for?”

“April 17.” Apollo gestured to Nico. “Make sure you bring this cutie.”

“That's in like three days.”

Apollo raised his eyebrows. “And?”

“We have three days to plan a vacation.”

“There's nothing a Solace can't do.” Apollo winked at Nico. 

Nico flushed and finished the rest of his wine.

After a few more minutes of lighthearted chatter, Apollo glanced at the clock and excused himself. “I must be on my way. My shift starts at 6 tomorrow.”

Will hugged his dad goodbye.“Bye dad. Tell Zeph we said hi.”

Apollo hugged Nico tightly and not so subtly groped his perky backside. Nico flushed and felt his asshole flexing at the touch. “I swear if you two don't mate this cutie before he leaves, I'm going to mate him myself.”

Jason's smile was strained. _He honestly needed to work on this possessiveness_. “I think you've had a little too much wine. I'll walk you out.”

Nico helped Will clear the dinner table and load the dishwasher. 

“So, what'd you think of my dad?”

Nico pushed a chair in with a swing of his hips. “He was nice.”

Will snorted as he stacked several plates on top of each other. “He's a handful, I know.”

“I see where you get your personality from.”

“I'm offended. Please tell me I'm not that eccentric.”

“You're not.” Will smiled down at him. “But you're just as talkative.”

“That's the rudest thing someone has ever said to me.”

"Really?”

"Nah. Jason's stepmom takes the cake in that department.”

“Please, tell me I don't have to meet her too.”

“She loves to make unexpected visits. She _really_ tries to stay in Jason's life. She even asked for a key to our apartment when we first moved in."

“Did you give her one?”

“Hell no.”

“Why is she so attached to Jason?”

“Jason's like her golden child. He followed the rules, he was an overachiever, and he did everything he could to make everyone else happy. She's been setting him up with female omegas for years. She hated me the minute she laid eyes on me.”

“Why?”

“I wasn't the perfect petite housewife she had in mind for her baby. She probably thought I was corrupting him with gay sex or something like that.”

Nico couldn't help, but laugh at that. “You don't look like the corrupting type. You look like the free hugs type." 

“Aw. I feel so loved.”

Nico huffed in an attempt to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. “He was kidding about the whole vacation thing right?”

“Nope. What size bikini do you wear? We'll have to find you a black one right?”

Nico gaped. “I'm not wearing a bikini!”

Will loaded the last dish into the dishwasher. “You don't have a say in it, pumpkin.”

“Your pet names are fucking awful.”

“I thought Omegas weren't supposed to swear.”

Nico rolled his eyes and bent over to pick a fork, giving Will a perfect view of the lacy thong nestled between his ass cheeks. “We're also not supposed to wear pants or live with Alphas we aren't mated with.”

Will nodded. “Uh...yeah.”

Nico tilted his head, and Will followed the motion with his eyes.“Yeah what?”

Will's eyes traveled down the column of Nico's neck, which was completely bare. Will wondered what it would be like to sink his teeth into soft flesh. He'd leave an enormous hickey, so that every other Alpha in the world would know that was his. “The rules are stupid?”

Nico put his hand on his hip unimpressed with Will's answer, and Will couldn't help but stare at his flat stomach that lead to the teenie tiny black panties that Will desperately wanted to tear off with his teeth. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Nico bent over to pick up another fallen utensil and Will couldn't take it anymore. “Both. I'm going to shower, so uh yell if you need anything.” Will was out of the kitchen in a heartbeat. 

✈

Nico and Jason were snuggled up in bed watching some football game Jason was really into when Nico got to thinking something Apollo had said at dinner. 

Nico touched Jason's shoulder. “Jay?”

Jason glanced at him before his eyes went back to the screen. “Yes?”

“How do you make pups?”

Jason turned his head so fast Nico thought his neck snapped. Jason studied Nico's face for a moment before opening his mouth then closing it again. “Will, get in here!”

Will stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and a towel wrapped around his waist two minutes later. “What? _Please_ don't tell me you hit your head on the headboard again.”

Jason looked distressed. “Nico just asked me how to make pups.”

Will rolled his eyes and winked at Nico, lowering his towel a few inches. “I can show you if you want.”

Jason threw a magazine from the nightstand at his shoulder. “Explain, not demonstrate.”

“But demonstration is where all the fun is!”

Jason have him a stern look. 

“Fine. Do you know what sex is?”

Nico gave him a deadpanned expression. “Obviously.”

“If you were my mate, if bend you over the nightstand for all that sass.” Will huffed. “When an omega is in heat and their Alpha knots them, they can become pregnant.”

“Does knotting hurt?”

Will pursed his lips. “Well, I've never been knotted and never will, so I can't give you an answer from personal experience. As far as medical knowledge goes, there's a lot of stretching involved so some pain is expected, especially if the omega is a virgin.”

Nico nodded. “Thank you.”

Will smiled and pinched his cheek. “You're very welcome.”

“I'm kind of curious," said Jason. "How did you think pups were created?". 

Nico shrugged. “I knew it had something to do with knotting, but that was it."

“Since you're male, can you still conceive?”

Nico nodded. 

Will tried his hardest to keep his face neutral. Nico would look so adorable with a baby bump and trademark pregnancy glow. “When's your next heat?”

“I'm not sure. It usually comes in the spring.”

“It's spring right now.”

Nico shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“Because there's a chance you'll have your heat when you're here, due to the overload of Alpha pheramones.” Will cracked a smile. 

“Oh.”

He wasn't sure how Nico would react to his next question. “If you do go into heat, what do you want Jay and I to do?”

The conversation had felt an awful lot like filling out a medical form up until this point. “Fuck me with your knots. I want a pup.”

Jason all but jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. “I'll be back.” He returned a more level headed person a few minutes later. “But that means you'll have our babies.”

Nico's eyelids fluttered closed. “Your babies would be so cute. How would you tell whose was whose though?”

Will and Jason shared a look. “Well damn.”

There was so much they needed to talk about, but didn't. _Hey, we might be dads soon. Or there's the fact that we both kind of have romantic feelings for Nico, who may or may not return them. But it seems like he does because he wants to have our babies, but you know._

Jason took off his glasses and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “What are we going to do?”

Will took his pajamas out of the dresser and kicked his towel in a corner. “Go to sleep.”

Jason snorted. “I meant about Nico."

Will shrugged and climbed into bed next to Nico. “I don't know. We just...wait. He can make the first move.”

“That's probably the best idea.”

“Yeah.”

“But how are we going to survive him prancing around on the beach in a tiny swimsuit?”

Will's smile was borderline predatory. “We enjoy the view and take lots of pictures. That's what people do on vacation.”

“I'm dating a perv.”

Will leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. “Good night, Jay Jay.”

Jason pulled away and sucked his teeth, but he was smiling.“Stop with that stupid nickname.”

“Do you like Sparky better?”

“Good night, Will. I hope the bed bugs bite you right in the ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something extremely liberating about writing smut. Anyway, this chaper is finally finished, only like two weeks late. That's what happens when I try to get my life together :/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages since I updated this, so here's a long chapter to make up for the long wait :P

Will pressed a kiss to the sleeping omega’s cheek. "Wake up, babe."

Nico groaned and squinted. "What time is it?"

"Two A.M. Our flight leaves at four." _Of course Will booked the earliest flight_.

Nico was incredibly relieved that he'd packed the night before, instead of waiting until last minute. After some sleepy stumbling, a quick shower, and a bumpy taxi ride they arrived at the airport. 

They went through the metal detectors and the baggage claims without incident.

The security guard at the gate stamped Nico’s passport before handing it back to him. “Which one of you is mated to this omega?”

Jason dreaded that question. “Neither of us.”

The security guard, whose name tag read Joseph, tilted his head. “Are you related to him?”

“No.” 

Joseph’s face hardened. “So why are you leaving the country with him?” 

“We're going on vacation."

Joseph raised an eyebrow. “To where?"

"Aruba."

“I’m going to need you to come with me.”

“Why?”

“I need you to answer a few questions. “

Will was panicking. “We’re not sex traffickers.”

“Just follow me. The omega can stay here."

Will turned to Nico. “Be careful, Nico. Scream if anyone tries to touch you.” 

_Fifteen minutes later_

No sign of Will or Jason. 

Nico tried not to worry as he watched the hands on the clock tick. Jason and Will were fine. They hadn’t done anything illegal. If they got arrested because of him...

_Half an hour later_

A large burly man sat in the seat across from Nico and he looked a bit too interested. 

Nico was glaring daggers at the clock. What the hell was keeping them so long? He passed time by watching little children chase each other around the waiting area and happy couples hold hands as they walked . The saddest to watch were the people saying goodbye to their loved ones. The tears streaming down their faces and the tight hugs reminded Nico too much of Bianca.

_Forty five minutes later_

“Nico?!” Jason doubled over to catch his breath. “Did we miss our flight?!”

Nico shook his head. “There’s been a delay.”

Will slumped into the seat next to NIco. “Thank the gods.”

Nico handed him a bottle of water. “What happened to you two?

“We almost got arrested for sex trafficking.”

“What?!”

“They thought we were taking you out of the country to sell you to a prostitution ring.”

Nico gasped. “That’s awful.”

“No kidding.” Will shook his head. “You’re dad doesn’t seem like a friendly guy.”

“You talked to my dad?’

“Yeah. Persephone says hi.”

“How did you even get his number?”

Jason rolled his shoulders. “Percy gave it to us when we called him because he was basically useless."

Will raised an eyebrow. “Like the two of you weren’t flirting over the phone?

Jason looked horrified. “We’re bros. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Will puffed out his chest. “ _My name is Jason and I love my bro Percy. His eyes are so bright and his smile lights up my entire world. His butt is also perfect. No homo._ ” 

“You’re just jealous of our relationship.”

“The only relationship you’re supposed be in is with me.”

Jason rolled his eyes and glanced at the coffee shop near their terminal. "Do you want to eat something before we board?"

Nico shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” 

"You should eat something. Want a bagel, Will?" 

"Yeah. Maybe if you buy me hash browns too I might forgive you for cheating on me.” 

The coffee shop was bustling. After waiting in line for nearly half an hour, Jason reached the counter. "Hi, can I have a toasted bagel with cream cheese, two shots of espresso, and hash browns?"

"Coming right now up." The petit omega behind the counter eyed Nico. "Are you mated, Alpha?"

Jason hated that question. "It's complicated."

The omega winked and drew a little heart on Jason’s cup. “If it ever becomes uncomplicated, let me know.” 

Jason smiled back politely as he took his coffee and Nico pouted. He knew jealousy was juvenile, but he was standing right here. Jason wasn't his technically, but they _were_ holding hands. 

Jason handed Will his hash browns. “I always loved you Jason. Since the day you stumbled into my junior biology class looking like a god, I knew you were the one for me.”

“We met in English.”

“...”

“Flight 301 is boarding now,” announced a stewardess. 

They quickly finished the last of their breakfast and boarded the plane. 

Nico and Jason were seated next to each other, and Will was in the row behind them. 

Jason noticed how tense the omega looked as takeoff approached. “Are you okay?”

Nico nodded stiffly and gripped the armrests. 

Jason sniffed Nico as subtly as he could manage to confirm his suspicions. “You’re scared.” 

Nico’s voice was so soft Jason almost didn’t hear it. “I’m afraid of heights.”

“So is my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Thalia and she’s an alpha.” 

“She’s dating Reyna?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“Reyna was the RA of my house at college.”

“It’s a small world isn’t it.” 

“Preparing for liftoff. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronics." 

Nico gulped. 

“Want to hold my hand?”

Nico looked at Jason’s hand suspiciously. “I’m f-fine.”

The plan was beginning to take off when Nico grabbed Jason’s hand and squeezed until it hurt. His eyes were screwed shut and his breathing was heavy. Once the plane was in the air his body seemed to relax, but his grip didn’t. 

“Put your head on my shoulder.” When Nico reluctantly agreed, Jason brushed the hair stuck to his forehead out of his eyes. “Get some rest.”

Nico looked up at him through those incredibly long eyelashes and whispered. “Thank you, Jason.”

The plane could’ve crashed right then and there, and Jason would've died happily. His heart threatened to burst right out of his chest. “You’re welcome.”

✈

Nico woke up with a yawn. He picked his head up and stretched gently before peeking one eye open. “Did we land yet?”

Will smiled down at him. “We’re almost at the beach house.”

Nico’s cheeks were red as he glanced around the convertible. “You carried me all the way here?” 

“You were fast asleep and we didn’t want to wake you.” 

Nico buried his face in the front of Will’s shirt, and Will hummed. "You're so cuddly." 

Jason was smiling at them from the front seat. "What's the address?"

"Dad texted it to me. My phone’s in the blue carry on.” Will fished the bag out from under one of the seats and tossed it to Jason. 

"You text your dad?"

Will nodded. "One time he accidentally sent me nudes." 

"What are nudes?"

Will looked at Jason, who cleared his throat. "Naked pictures."

Nico's voice dropped to a whisper. "Like porn?" 

Will snorted. "Something like that..."

"Will shouldn't be taking because he sends me nudes all the time while I'm at work." 

"Sue me for wanting to help you enjoy your day at work."

Nico caught Jason’s eye in the rearview mirror. “What is your job?’ 

“I’m the legal representative for Grace Enterprises, my father’s company.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “That sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is.” 

Will tucked Nico’s head under his chin. “You will regret working with your family. I learned that the hard way.”

Nico pressed his head against Will’s chest. “What happened?”

“An incident involving my father, an eleven inch dildo, and a hospital cot.”

✈

Apollo’s beach house was right on the coast. 

Nico had never seen so many palm trees in his life as he climbed the steps of the wooden porch.

Will wiped his feet on the mat in front of the door and unlocked the door "There's too much testosterone in this house. It's like an alpha overload. My poor nose," he called in lieu of a greeting. 

Apollo was hastily buttoning his white shirt. "It's great to see you too, son!”

“I see you’ve been having a fun morning.” Will smiled at Nico. "Don't feel uncomfortable, he’s half naked all the time.” 

Nico looked more startled than relieved. “How did you?”

"Jay and I can smell your emotions, you know that right?"

Nico shook his head. "You can?"

"You smell like cherries when you're feeling uncomfortable."

Nico wrinkled his nose. “That’s weird. I hate cherries.”

Apollo watched their exchange with a smile. Maybe he'd get some pups from Will after all. 

“Are they here yet?” Zeph closed the screen door that led to the balcony. He was a tall, chiseled man with brown skin and even darker eyes.

Apollo beamed and ushered him over. "Jason, Nico, this is Zephyrus."

Jason shook Zephyrus's hand formally. "We've heard a lot about you."

Will snorted. "We've heard a little too much."

Zeph raised an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Dad’s the type to blow and tell.”

Apollo hit Will with a rolled up magazine. “Hush, William.” 

“What are you going to do? Ground me?”

“I’ll confiscate your condoms.” Apollo rolled his eyes and crushed Nico in a hug. "You smell so good, baby." 

Nico couldn’t count the amount of times he’d been told that. "What do I smell like?"

"Ice cream."

Nico squinted up at Apollo. "Really?"

Apollo pinched his cheek then ruffled his hair. "Yep." He turned to Will. "Has he been behaving himself?"

Will snorted. "I'm sure you'd love to discipline him." 

Apollo winked at the dark haired boy. “Guilty as charged.”

Zeph shook his head fondly. Apollo was _so_ getting spanked later. "You boys go get settled upstairs. Take whichever rooms you want."

Nico didn’t realize just how strong Jason was until he picked up all of their bags. Wanting to help out a little, Nico picked up the book Will had been reading on the flight. 

Will took the book from him. “Don’t strain yourself, sweetie.”

“I’m pretty sure I can carry a book.”

Jason grunted under the weight of the bags on the way up the stairs. "Goddammit, Will. How much did you pack?"

"You always have to be prepared, daddy."

Jason's face went red and Will snickered. "Gets him everytime." 

They chose the room farthest from Apollo and Zeph’s bedroom for obvious reasons. 

“I call dibs on the closet!” Will smirked. 

Jason sighed. “That means you and I are sharing the drawers, shorty. Blame Will and his need to pack a million outfits."

“It’s not my fault I know how to dress.” 

“Weren’t you the same one wearing crocs yesterday?”

“I made them work!”

Nico had only heard half of what Jason said. “Shorty?”

“Will gets to give you nicknames. Why can’t I?” 

Jason meticulously folded his clothes then ordered them by color, while Will balled up his clothes and aimed them at the hangers. He was finished unpacking first, so he entertained himself by hip bumping Nico and watching the omega gasp and drop his clothes.

Nico picked up his fallen sweatpants and rubbed his hip. "Your dad said I smell like ice cream. Is that true?"

Will smiled. "Mhm. Like vanilla."

Jason chimed in. "It's more like gelato, in my opinion."

Will rolled his eyes. "Congrats, you're so fucking hipster."

"That was rude and uncalled for."

"Your face is uncalled for!"

"What does that even mean?"

Wil stuck his tongue out. “It means you’re ugly.” 

"You're so mature, Will."

Will didn’t deny it. "Where should I put the lube?” 

“In the nightstand next to the bed. You know the drill Will.”

Nico titled his head. “What do you need lube for?”

“Alphas don’t have internal lube.”

“Oh.” That was awkward. 

Jason didn't seem phased by the lull in conversation. “You should change out of those clothes before you have a heat stroke.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re going to be on fire." 

Nico shrugged.

“It’s going to be at least ninety degrees all week.”

“Fine.” Nico reluctantly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before unbuckling his belt and letting his jeans fall to the floor. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t stare!” 

Jason forced himself to keeps his eyes trained on Nico's face. “Don’t be shy. We all have the same parts here.”

“And we’re all attracted to the same parts.”

"Shut up, Will." Jason fished out a tank top out of and handed it to Nico. “Where are the shorts you packed?”

“In the second drawer.”

Nico pulled on the denim shorts. “Annabeth said these make my butt look,” he flushed. “Delicious."

Will whistled. “I'd eat that ass.”

✈

Nico felt like a zombie the next morning. Jet lag was a bitch. 

Apollo beamed as he strolled into the kitchen. "Today's a perfect beach day."

"Everyday’s a beach day for you.” 

“Good morning, my love." He pressed a kiss to Zeph's forehead and then to Nico's cheek. “And my other love.”

Nico grunted in response and poured himself another cup of coffee. 

Will and Jason joined them for breakfast a few minutes later, each sporting suspicious hickeys. "What are we talking about?" 

"You guys need to take this pumpkin to the beach." 

Will smiled. "We should! I haven't seen a beach for months." 

Jason glanced at the pale skin on his forearm. "I could use some sun." 

“Zeph and I would join you, but we have other plans for the day.

Jason held his hand up in surrender. “Say no more.”

 

They shouldn’t have had such a hard time finding the beach considering they were _living on it._

After walking across the hot sand, they set up their blankets and umbrella next to the lifeguards (Jason's idea). 

Nico looked scandalized. “Why is everybody naked?!”

“What do you mean?”

“That man’s only wearing underwear. They’re called _under_ wear because you wear them under your clothes.”

Will laughed. “It’s swimwear. Speaking of which…”

Nico huffed and pulled off his cover up. He looked fucking amazing in the bikini Apollo bought him, the tiny pieces of black cloth clinging to his bare skin. He was blushing like a nun at a strip club. "This isn't underwear, it's string. I have a piece of string in my bum." 

Will tried not to laugh, he really did. "It's a thong...And it looks great on you." 

“I hate you and your entire family.”

“You haven’t met my entire family, but when you do...you’ll probably feel the same way.”

Nico pointedly ignored Will’s use of the word when, not if. He didn’t have time to dwell on it becuase Will tugged on his hand. "Let's go in the water. C'mon Jay." 

Jason eyed the waves and shook his head. "I'm good."

Will stuck his tongue out at him. "You big baby. Nico, do you want to come in the water with me, babe?"

Nico shook his head. "I can't swim."

"I'm trained in CPR. I wouldn’t hesitate to give you mouth to mouth for a minute, especially in that swimsuit.”

"Should I say thank you?"

Will tossed Nico over his shoulder before waving at Jason. “See you around loser!”

Jason watched them splash around like little children in the waves while laying out in the sun. His sunbathing was interrupted by drops of water spraying him and the page of his book. Will smiled mischievously and shook out his hair like a wet dog. “Enjoying the view?” 

Jason smiled. “Watching you two prance around like water nymphs is all I needed in life.”

Nico bent over to to grab his towel and Will's hand met his bottom with a satisfying slap, and the omega yelp and glared, both of his sets of cheeks red. 

Will winked before turning to Jason. “I’m not opposed to doing it in the water.”

Nico dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist, while Will spread his towel on the sand and got comfortable. “Lay down with me sweetcheeks.”

“What are you doing?”

“Tanning.”

“But you’re already tan.”

“You can never have too much sun.” 

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Weren’t you the same one preaching about Ultraviolet rays and skin cancer?”

Will smiled sweetly. “Jay?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” Will pulled down his swim trunks. 

Jason’s eyes were wide as he looked around the beach. “Seriously, Will? This isn't a nude beach.”

“I’m not here for tan lines.” 

Nico opened his mouth then shut it again. Will’s cock was so _pretty_. Nico really wanted to touch it. 

Jason's voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Want to build a sandcastle with me?”

“I’m not a little kid, Jason.”

Jason gave him the puppy eyes, that according to Percy, were hella persuasive. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Fine, but I get to pour the water in the moat.”

“Of course.”

✈

"Can I start you guys off with some appetizers?”

Everyone was more or less starving when they got back from the beach and no one wanted to cook, so T.G.I Friday’s seemed like the best choice. 

Will shook his head. "We're good. How many calories are in your shrimp scampi?" 

"I’m not really sure. I’d have to ask the the chef.”

“It’s alright. I’ll just have the garlic shrimp scampi with the butter on the side, instead of cooked in please.”

The waitress beamed. “Of course.”

“You better not try kissing me with that shrimp breath," whispered Jason. 

“Stop being a baby."

Nico only had to turn his head half an inch to get a faceful of Jason’s chest, but he wasn’t complaining. "You don't like seafood?"

"Nope. Let's just say it doesn't agree with my stomach." 

“What about you sir?’

Jason cleared his throat. “Can I have the barbeque chicken flatbread?

The waitress nodded. "And the omega?"

Jason ordered for him. "He'll have the Parmesan crusted chicken with the Angel hair pasta."

Apollo scanned the menu for half a second. "I'll have the margarita chicken with a Caesar salad on the side, hold the dressing." 

The waitress smiled at Apollo. "Are you two brothers?"

Apollo chuckled. "He's my son."

"You look so young for your age."

Apollo winked at her as she collected the menus.

After she left, Apollo stretched his arms. “So Jason, how’s work? The old man still wearing you out?”

Jason sighed. “Dad’s been driving me up a wall these last few months. I’m looking into other positions.”

“Why don’t you just start your own firm?”

“Reyna keeps telling me to, but I don’t know if I can handle it. Grace Enterprises is already too stressful…”

“Sounds like you just need a little ambition and some faith in yourself.”

Jason smiled politely. “You're probably right." 

Zeph smacked Apollo’s hand under the table. "Keep your hands to yourself, Apollo." 

"But I wanna feel your junk."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be flirting with the waitress."

The waitress brought their meals back to the table in record time. 

Jason held up a spoonful of pasta to Nico’s mouth. "Open up." 

"I'm not a baby! You don't need to feed me! I know how to use a spoon!"

“The airplane’s going to in for the landing."

Nico rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. This was ridiculous. 

Jason looked incredibly pleased with himself.

Halfway into dinner, Will’s left hand was inching its way up Nico’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He was conversing with everyone else at the table as his fingers traced teasing circles on Nico’s hip. He looked at Will for some kind of explanation, but the alpha only smiled at him. 

As dinner progressed, Nico felt hot. Sure, he was sandwiched between Jason and Will, who were each probably warm enough to heat a small country, but this heat was coming from the inside. "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Will pressed a hand to Nico's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? I'll come with you." 

Nico stood up. "I'm fine. I'll be right back." 

It wasn’t until he’d left the table that he realized he was feeling _horny_ , not hot. 

Rubbing one off in a T.G.I Friday's bathroom wasn't Nico's plan for this Friday, but what can you do? 

He found all eyes on him as he returned to the table. "What?"

“Nothing.”

Nico looked at them strangely before sliding into the booth and finishing his meal. 

They were waiting for the check when Nico put his head on Jason’s chest and promptly fell asleep. 

Jason rubbed Nico's back gently. "He's so cute."

Apollo huffed. "You two need to mate him already. Really it's pathetic." 

Will sipped his lemonade. “You don’t hear us giving you relationship advice, dad.”

“That’s because I don’t need it.” He gestured to Zeph. “I’m doing pretty well romantically if i do say so myself.” 

Zeph glanced around the table. "Did somebody say something?"

"Don't be like that babe."

"I'm not your babe. I'm just here to have dinner." 

Jason cleared his throat and studied the salt and pepper shakers. 

Will shifted Nico more onto his lap. "Can you guys sort out your relationship problems some other time? You're making us very uncomfortable."

Apollo’s blue eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm probably not going to be having sex for the next two weeks, and you think you have it bad?"

“It’s your own fault.”

✈

Will woke up to the sight of his father, shirtless. "Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey." 

"Morning, dad. Ever heard of knocking?"

Apollo just smiled. "Zeph and I are making breakfast. You better come get some before we put the whipped cream to a different use." 

"So you guys made up, or should I say made out from last night?"

Apollo winked and closed the door. 

Next to him, Nico was stirring. "Will...shut up." 

"Sleep well?" 

"I dreamt I got turned into corn." 

"What?"

"I dreamt my stepmother turned me into a stalk of corn." 

"That's...interesting." 

Nico snorted. “You’re telling me.”

“Get out of bed, you bums.”

Jason groaned and Nico buried his head in the nearest pillow. “No.”

“Dad’s making breakfast.”

Nico perked up. “What did he cook?”

“Pancakes, and he said we better hurry or he and Zeph are going to have sex with the whipped cream.”

“You can have sex with food?”

Jason pressed a sleepy kiss Nico’s forehead before rolling off the bed and stumbling to the bathroom. 

Apollo seemed to be wearing even less clothing when they made it downstairs. "Morning! It’s nice of you to finally join us.” 

He wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist, and Nico pried it off with a huff. "Are all alphas this touchy?"

“Somebody’s grumpy in the mornings. Take a plate and help yourselves.” 

Will eyed Nico's plate. “That’s alot of syrup for just one pancake.”

Jason shushed him. “Stop telling him what to eat." 

"You fight like an old married couple."

"But there are three of us."

Apollo shrugged. "You fight like an old married threesome, better?”

✈

Will was bored. Taking time off work to relax and unwind was great, but he could only take so much sleeping and movie watching. 

They were sprawled out on straw chairs on the porch, soaking up some sun and enjoying the cool sea breeze when Will had an idea. "Let's go for drinks!"

Jason looked up from his book and shook his head.

"Why?"

"You’re going to have one drink and then pass out at the bar, leaving me to get your drunk ass home in one piece."

“That happened once okay?”

"Once a week?”

Nico looked up at them, his expression blank. "What’s going on?” 

“Will’s the lightest lightweight ever. Yet he insists on doing seven shots."

Jason wasn't a heavy drinker. Growing up with an alcoholic mother tended to make you wary of any kind of alcoholic beverage. He'd have a beer every now and again, but that was about it. 

"Well, sometimes I want to let loose. There’s nothing wrong with a little alcohol in moderation.” Will batted his eyelashes. " _Please Jay?_ " 

"No."

"If you say yes, I'll do that thing you like..."

Jason pursed his lips. "I'm considering."

Will rolled his eyes. "If you say yes, I'll do that thing you like and fold the laundry when we get home."

"Fine, fine." 

Will perked up immediately. "You're the best alpha ever."

 

"These pants are really tight."

Will smiled down at Nico like a fairy godmother. "They make your ass look incredible. You're going to be getting free drinks all night."

Finding the bar took some effort. Jason made seven wrong turns before they found the beach bar. 

The bouncer looked Nico up and down."I'm going to need to see some ID for this one." 

Nico handed him his card and waited patiently.

The bouncer squinted, but he let them in. 

They sat at the bar stools and Will was practically bouncing up and down. "Nico, let's do shots!"

 

"What did the chicken say when it crossed the road?" Will looked around expectantly. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How do I get to the other side?"

"I ran a red light." Will howled in laughter. 

Jason took the beer out of Will’s hand. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Nuh uh!”

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“St. Patrick’s Day?”

Jason sighed and wanted to know why he let Will talk him into this. 

Nico poked his shoulder. "I need to pee." He stood up and immediately lurched to the right, leaving Jason to grab him before he hit the floor. 

Nico giggled in his arms. "You're so strong, alpha." 

Jason booped his nose. “And you are wasted.”

The night progressed with Will singing along completely off key to the radio and Nico taking permanent residence in Jason’s lap. 

Jason stood and shook out his legs. "I'm going to the bathroom, so you two behave. Don’t take any drinks from strangers."

"We won't," sang Will. 

Jason made his way back to where they were sitting to find two Alphas surrounding Will and Nico. "What the hell is going on over here?"

The taller alpha stroked Nico’s cheek. “We were just taking these cuties home.”

Jason puffed out his chest. “I don’t think so.” 

“We weren’t asking for your permission.”

The rational part of Jason knew 1) he was outnumbered and 2) violence wasn’t the answer, but that didn’t stop him from punching the alpha right in the jaw. He glared at the other alpha. “I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I have to bury you.” 

Will and Nico seemed indifferent about what they’d just witnessed. “What was that all about?”

Jason drained the last of his beer and winced. “Don’t worry about it.”

When he realized Jason wasn’t going to indulge him in anymore conversation, Will leaned over and kissed Nico. Nico didn’t respond at first until he seemed to realize what was happening. Will licked his bottom lip and Nico opened his mouth, letting Will tongue explore him. Stilling licking the inside of Nico’s mouth, Will pulled the omega into his lap and squeezed his butt. Will pulled away to press kisses to the omega's jaw and suck a hickey at the base of his neck. Nico gasped and arched his back, before grabbing the collar of Will’s shirt and kissing him roughly. 

Jason pulled them apart gently. "Break it up, lovebirds. We’re leaving. "

Nico pouted. "Why?" 

Will leaned over and nuzzled the base of Jason's neck. "You can join."

Jason was really tempted, but tonight had been eventful enough for him. "It's time to go."

"But we just got here!"

"We're going home right now, William."

“Fine.” 

The taxi ride back to the beach house was a lot quieter than Jason expected. He sat in the middle, Nico leaning on his right side, and Will humping his left leg. 

Jason handed the driver his tip before helping Will and Nico out of the taxi and up the stairs to the front door. 

Will had the keys to the beach house and after ten minutes of fumbling and dropping them twice, he unlocked the door. 

Jason wanted to collapse on his bed when they finally made it to the safety of their bedroom, but Will had other plans. He straddled Jason's hips. "I just had a great idea!" 

"What is it?"

"I want to give you a lap dance."

"No.”

Will rolled his hips. “I’m a really good dancer though. You know that."

Jason’s dick was starting to harden so he lightly shoved Will off him. “You are going to bed.”

"C'mon!"

Jason grabbed him by the arm and Will moaned. "I love it when you're rough with me." 

Getting Will changed into his pajamas took a considerable amount of effort because Will saw it as the perfect time to initiate making out. He was out cold the minute his head hit the pillow. 

Jason had momentarily forgotten about Nico, and he found the omega staring out the window in awe. "Stars..."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Do you think stars ever get lonely because they're so far apart from each other?"

"I have no idea." 

Nico nodded. “Thank you, Jason.” 

“You're welcome." Jason tucked the omega in before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. He tiptoed back into the bedroom quietly and climbed onto the bed with as much grace as he could muster at the late hour. 

He was drifting off when he heard a soft voice. “Love you, Jay.”

Jason opened his eyes and blinked at the omega snoring softly next to him. “Love you too.”

✈

Will woke up feeling miserable. "My head hurts."

Jason made a _tsk-tsk_ noise. "That's what happens when you're hungover."

Will buried his face in the nearest pillow. "Stop talking so much!"

"How do you feel, Nico?"

Nico rubbed his forehead. “Ow.” 

“I’m going to get you guys some water from downstairs. Try not to die before I get back. ”

Jason walked into the kitchen and froze. "What's going on here?!"

Apollo shifted from his position on the counter. “This is awkward.”

Jason covered his eyes. “W-why? This is a kitchen not a bedroom."

"Sometimes you have to spice things up." Apollo smiled. “Want to join?”

“Definitely not.” 

Jason returned to the bedroom feeling like a sinner. 

"I thought you were getting us water."

Jason shuddered. "There's been a change of plans. If you want water you have to get it yourself."

✈

Nico walked into the living room expecting lunch, not an eyeful of dick. “Where are your clothes?”

Jason shrugged as he peered out of the window. "It's one hundred degrees out. I'm not wearing clothes." 

Will shook his head fondly. “He can't handle the heat."

"Shut up, Will. I'm from California.”

“You’re the prettiest valley girl I’ve ever seen.”

Jason smiled. “Damn straight.”

"You have a tattoo." Nico instinctively reached out to run his finger over it before yanking it back.

“You can touch it.”

Nico hesitantly touched the corner Jason’s back where his shoulder and his back met. "It's pretty. Why an eagle though?"

Jason smiled at him. "My sister and I got matching ones in high school to piss off my stepmother. I just liked the way it looked. Do you have any tattoos?" 

“Yeah.” Nico flushed and pulled down his pants an inch, revealing a dainty flower on his prominent hip bone. "It's a carnation. Bianca’s favorite flower.”

"Can I touch it?"

Nico nodded and looked away. Jason's thumb was soft as he dragged it over Nico’s skin.  
"It's pretty."

Nico bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Jason, who was a lot closer than he’d previously been and still very, very naked. 

Jason didn’t make any movements, and Nico couldn't take it anymore. He stood on his tiptoes and smashed their lips together. Jason leaned down to meet him halfway, and tangled his hands in Nico's hair. Jason's kisses could only be described as electric. He held Nico's hip tightly, his palms splayed across the cool, pale skin as he kissed, bit, and licked Nico’s lips. They were panting hard when broke apart, but they didn’t move.

Will grinned at them. "Am I interrupting something?" He sauntered over to where they were standing. "It's like rule number one of threesomes. You can’t just kiss one person.” 

Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and kissed him softly. Will's lips were warm as they moved against Nico's slowly, almost lazily. Will smiled into the kiss, which made Nico giggle and effectively ruined the kiss. 

Jason shook his head and smiled. “Let’s go eat some lunch.”

✈

Zeph peeped into the kitchen. "You're making dinner?"

Nico nodded at him from where he stood in front of the stove. 

"Want some help?"

"Sure."

Zeoh washed his hands and dried them. "How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm twenty two."

"So you're a little past the average mating age, so to speak." 

Nico huffed. "Yes, I'm an old maid."

Zeph hummed as he sliced some tomatoes. "I was in my fifties when Apollo and I got together, so you’ve still got plenty of time.”

“How did you and Apollo get together?”

“My sister had broken her arm, and I took her to the doctor and guess who happened to be on duty, not to mention very horny? Doctor Solace senior.” Zeph smiled at the memory. “So Apollo’s been telling me Jason and Will got past first base.”

Nico tried to look nonchalant. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if they like me like that.” 

“They adore you. It’s getting to the point where it’s annoying. All they talk about is how _Nico’s so cute_ and _guess what Nico made us for dinner_.” 

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. “I don't know. They're amazing and perfect and gorgeous and sweet..."

"I sense a but coming."

"But I’ve never, you know, with someone else.” 

“There's no shame in being a virgin." 

Nico didn't look convinced. "I have no idea how to do anything sexual." 

"I'm sure Jason and Will would be more than happy to teach you." 

Nico blushed. 

"Apollo and I are going to a movie later, so you guys'll have the entire house to yourselves." Zeph raised an eyebrow washed the dishes. “Might be the perfect opportunity to learn something new.” 

_"We're home!"_

Will stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the dining room. There were three places set at the dining table, complete with fancy plates and wine glasses. The table was decorated with roses and candles that gave the room a soft glow. He was used to eating microwaved take out on paper plates, which wasn’t nearly as romantic as this. 

Jason looked equally as surprised. 

Nico smiled up at them. “I made dinner. Sit.” 

Will bit a breadstick and moaned. “If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce us." 

Nico blushed. Maybe the candles were a bit much. 

"Wait, you are trying seduce us?" 

"Maybe a little. Is it working?" 

Jason laughed. "Did you make this pasta from scratch?" 

"Yes." 

"Then yeah, it's definitely working." 

"I can't believe you're whoring us out for homemade pasta." 

"Goddammit Will, we're supposed to be having a romantic dinner. " 

They ate in comfortable silence. 

Will sipped his wine. "Are we going to ignore the elephant in the room or...?" 

Jason looked at Nico and took a deep breath. "Will and I really like you, and we want you to be ours. You don't have to _be_ with us right away…but you get the idea." 

"I've never um," Nico made a wild hand gesture. "With someone else." 

Will squeezed Nico's closest hand. "We can take it slow. We don't have to mate right away." 

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready to." 

Nico looked up at them through those incredibly look lashes. "Really?" 

"Mhhmn." 

"But I'm...kind of curious? About like...sex. How does it work with three people?" 

Will suppressed a smile. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." 

Jason kicked Will under the table. "Maybe we should just get rid of Will." 

Nico adored how natural the banter felt. "He's too cute to get rid of." 

Will winked. "That's why you're my favorite, angel." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took 3 months to update this :/ 
> 
> I also want to say a huge thank you to CarpeDM for being the best beta ever. Her insight made this chapter 100x better :)

Nico was livid. “Have you ever even held a baby before?!”

Jason pushed the bridge of his glasses up and shifted the bundle in his arms. “I can’t be doing that badly.”

“You’re not supporting the head enough.” Nico cradled the pup in his arms protectively. “You’re going to make the poor thing break its neck.”

Will smiled wickedly. “Exactly, Jason.”

“Shut up, Will. You don’t know shit about babies either.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve worked with children for years. That’s what we doctors do, we deal with real people. Unlike you lawyers, who work with pieces of paper.”

“Be nice, Will.”

Will stuck out his tongue and flipped through the TV channels. “We missed Godzilla.”

Nico stared at the TV screen with his lips pursed in obvious distaste. “Is this show appropriate for a child? I don’t think so.”

Melanie squeezed Will’s finger with her little fist. “She can’t even understand one word they’re saying.”

“I don’t like you exposing your little sister to this kind of content.”

“She already saw your nipples when you nursed her.”

Will should’ve anticipated the slap. 

 

Apollo came to pick up Melanie around nine, which should been an amazing event. Unfortunately Melanie decided it was the perfect time to throw a fit. 

Apollo beamed at Jason. “How was she?”

“She’s a cutie and we had a lot of fun taking care of her, but if I have to watch Sesame Street _one more time_.”

Apollo cleared his throat. “So can I come inside or?”

Jason’s smile was strained. “Just one moment please.”

Melanie continued screaming at the top of her tiny baby lungs and thrashing in Will’s arms when Jason stuck his head in the bedroom door.

“He’s here.”

Will started rocking the baby with vigor. “Shit.” 

“Watch your language!” 

Will eventually gave up on trying to calm the pup down and proceeded to hand her off to Nico. Melanie calmed down almost instantly and snuggled closer to Nico’s chest.

“Sorry ‘bout that dad. We were trying to uh...clean up.”

Jason mentally reminded himself not to let Will do any of the talking next time. Lying was definitely not his forte. 

Apollo, surprisingly, didn’t call them on it. His gaze was locked on the pretty omega nursing his pup. “I think Nico’s gotten a little too attached.”

The three alphas looked over to where Nico was rocking the pup gently and murmuring to her until she fell asleep. 

Will looked at Apollo accusingly. “Don’t say it, dad.”

Apollo’s eyes were brimming with mirth. “I don’t know about you, but Nico’s great with kids. It’s about time for some grandkids in this family…” 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Why don’t the two of you just knock him up? That way everyone gets what they want, Nico gets a new baby and you guys get the honor of mating him. Seems like a win-win to me.”

“But we didn’t ask you.”

Apollo sighed dramatically. “No one ever appreciates my wonderful insight.” 

“We’d appreciate it if you took your bundle of joy and left.”

Apollo laughed goodnaturedly. “Jason can you please teach this boy some manners? I’ve tried time and time again, but it’s no use.”

Jason’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “He could definitely use some more discipline.”

Will squirmed. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Jason beamed at him, and Will knew he was in for it. His ass was going to be _so_ sore tomorrow. 

Apollo kissed Nico on both cheeks and Nico reluctantly handed off Melanie. “She’s so cute...”

Apollo pinched one of Nico’s cheeks. “She’s not the only one.” 

“Seriously, dad?” 

“Sorry, I forgot. I’m not allowed to flirt with mated omegas, my bad.” Apollo smiled apologetically at Will. “Thank you guys for babysitting on such short notice. I’ll return the favor if you _ever_ have kids.”

Will rolled his eyes, and hugged his dad goodbye. “Thanks for stopping by. Behave yourself.”

Once Apollo had strapped Melanie in her carseat and drove off with a honk of his Mercedes, Jason let out a breath of pure relief. “We’ll be able to sleep again.”

“That baby is cute, but she’s a nightmare.”

“Being a nightmare seems to run in the Solace family.” Jason chuckled. “Right Nico?” He turned around. “Nico? What’s wrong?”

Nico sniffled. “Nothing.”

Jason looked at him sternly. “Omega, what’s wrong?”

Nico looked down at his polkadot socks, his voice almost a whisper. “I miss her.”

Jason wrapped his arms around the omega. “Don’t worry. Will and I will give you plenty of pups when you’re ready.”

Nico hiccupped. “Really?”

Will nodded and squeezed Nico’s shoulder. “What kind of alphas would we be if we didn’t take care of our omega?”

Nico wrapped his arms around them. “I love you both so much.”

“We love you too, omega.”

✈

Will was putting the finishing touches on his hair when he caught sight of Nico struggling with his gown in the mirror. “Need some help there, angel?”

Nico groaned. “ _Yes._ Can one of you zip me up, please?”

Will walked over to him and zipped up the cherry gown. He couldn’t help himself from slinging his arms around Nico’s waist and pressing a kiss to the base of Nico’s neck. “You look amazing.”

Nico’s cheeks matched the color of his gown. “You look really handsome too.”

Will nuzzled Nico’s nose and peppered the omega’s face with kisses. Nico pulled him closer for a kiss. “Mhhmn.” Will’s tongue explored the top of his mouth and Nico pulled Will’s hair in response. 

Will beamed down at him. “You’re going to mess up my hair if you keep this up.”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“The two of you better be getting dressed in there,” called Jason. 

Jason strolled into the bedroom not a minute later, dressed in a sharp tux. He suppressed a smile we he saw Will and Nico looking like guilty children. “We should get going now if we want to be there on time.”

The first person Nico noticed when they arrived at the gala was a girl with spiky hair and a leather jacket. The ends of her hair were highlighted blue and she had a full sleeve tattoo. She looked completely out of place amongst the well dressed business people.

“How ya been Jay-bird?”

“Thals!” Jason squeezed her in a hug and Nico tried to pretend he didn’t feel a little jealous. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

Thalia scoffed. “I wouldn’t miss my little brother’s award ceremony for the world.”

That’s when it clicked. Jason had mentioned having a sister from time to time. Nico suddenly felt silly for being so protective of his mate.

Jason’s blue eyes scanned the room. “Have you seen Reyna?”

Thalia snorted. “How can you not see her? The girl has a _body_.” 

Jason cleared his throat. “Let’s try to be professional tonight, Thalia.”

Thalia rolled her eyes. “ _You_ can be professional. I’m just going to get drunk and hopefully take your sexy business partner home.”

“And here I was thinking you came to support me…”

Thalia laughed, a surprisingly girlish sound for someone with her kind of spunk. “I love you little bro, I do, but she has double Ds.” 

Jason shushed her. “Rey!”

A tall hispanic woman turned around, her sharp eyes scanning the room before landing on Jason and she strode over. Her long black hair flowed freely behind her like a cape. 

Jason embraced her and pressed a kiss to both her cheeks.“You always look stunning.”

Reyna patted Jason’s chest and returned his easy smile. “You clean up well, Grace. I’m impressed.”

“Don’t I get a hug too?” Reyna hugged Thalia, while Jason rolled his eyes at his sister’s childish behavior. 

Thalia’s smirk was downright salacious. “I swear you get hotter every time I see you.”

“You look great too. You’ve gained quite a bit of muscle since I last saw you.”

Thalia beamed and flexed her bicep. “Aw, shucks.”

Jason handed Reyna a glass of champagne and she thanked him. They talked about some things Nico didn’t understand like adjournments and affidavits. 

Reyna turned around sharply and Thalia put on her most innocent face. “Oops, my hand slipped.”

Reyna sighed. “I don’t think I can handle two Graces at one time.”

Thalia smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Want to find out?”

“Thalia!”

“Calm down, Jay. It’s not like I’m actually propositioning her.” Thalia winked. “Stop acting like you don’t know we’re a great team.”

Reyna turned to Nico and held out a hand. “I don’t think Jason’s introduced us yet. I’m his business partner, Reyna. ”

Nico shook her hand and met her almond eyes. “I’m Nico.” 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Nico. You seem to have made quite the impression on Jason.”

Nico blushed. “Jason always talks about you. He says he’d trust you with his life.”

Reyna laughed and Nico decided he liked her. 

Jason squeezed Nico’s hand. “We have to take our seats now. The ceremony’s about to begin.”

They said goodbye to Reyna and Nico invited her to have dinner with them sometime. 

Nico looked up at Jason when they made it back to their table. “How come Thalia doesn’t visit you?”

Jason smiled at Nico, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thalia travels a lot. I guess she’s like dad in that sense. She doesn’t want to be tied down. We had a pretty strict upbringing, so I can’t really blame her.”

“Oh.” Nico tried not to dwell on it. “Reyna’s really nice.”

Jason resisted the urge to smile. “I had a feeling you’d like her.”

“And why’s that?”

“You’re both headstrong for one thing.”

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true, babe.”

Nico rested his head on Jason’s shoulder. “Thalia seems really interested in Reyna.”

Jason looked uncomfortable. “Thalia’s always had a thing for the curvy ones. I guess she took after dad in that department.”

“Do you have a thing for the curvy ones too?”

Jason winked. “I have a thing for you if that’s what you’re asking.”

✈

Jason whispered in Will’s ear. “Text Nico and see if he needs anything.”

Percy smirked at them. “I’m sure he’ll be able to manage by himself without you two for a couple of hours. Believe it or not, you aren’t the sun his entire world revolves around.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Please ignore him. The more alcohol he consumes the more idiotic he becomes.”

“The whole point of having an alpha night out is to have fun and stop annoying your omega.”

“We aren’t annoying him. We’re making sure he’s okay.”

Percy laughed and shook his head. “You two are so whipped.”

“And you aren’t? Because last time I checked you were eating out of Annabeth’s hand.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “At least I’ve accepted it. I’m whipped and I’m proud. The two of you insist on pretending Nico isn’t the sun you revolve around.”

Will turned to Jason expectantly. “Argue.”

Jason shrugged and finished the rest of his beer. “He’s kind of right.”

Will looked at Jason in disbelief. “You have got to be kidding me. You argued with me for an entire month about how Hercules ruined future generations in college and _now_ you’ve got nothing?”

Percy wasn’t done just yet. “What about you, Frank? You’ve been awfully quiet. _Spill._ ”

Frank shrugged, but couldn’t hide the pink dusting his cheeks. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Are you sure? Because Hazel’s been looking pretty glowy lately. Not to mention a bit round in the middle.”

“Hazel always glows. Her skin reflects her radiant personality.”

Leo whistled. “Her old man is going to stone you.”

Frank shivered. “That man is Satan himself, I swear.”

Percy hummed along to the shitty music the bar was playing. “Don’t worry about old uncle Hades. He’s really a big softie inside.”

“And you know this how?”

Percy took a long swing of his milkshake. “I don’t know anything. Haven’t you figured that out by now?”

Frank shook his head. “I remember when I had to ask him to court Hazel. He almost stabbed me the minute I opened my mouth. You should see him, his eyes are like ice. I have not the slightest clue how his children came out so bright and loving.”

“He was that bad?”

Frank nodded. 

Will whispered in Jason’s ear this time. “Think we should ask him before we mate Nico?” 

Jason’s expression was thoughtful. “I’m not sure. Ultimately, it’s Nico’s decision. As far as the law goes as an unmated omega, he’s technically under his father’s jurisdiction.”

“Can he sue us for mating his son without his protection?”

Jason nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. “We’re probably going to have to talk to him. Preferably soon.”

“But what if he said no? Would we have to back off?”

“We’d have to respect his decision and stop pursuing Nico altogether.”

“That’s fucked up.”

✈

Will frowned down at the Turkish rug. “I still can’t believe we have to do this.”

Jason squeezed his hand. “We have no choice. And besides, he’s probably not that bad. Percy loves to exaggerate.” 

A tiny, dark haired woman approached them. “You are Mr. Grace and Mr. Solace, correct?”

Jason nodded curtly. “That’s us.”

The woman smiled. “Mr. di Angelo, will see you now. But I’ll warn you, he isn’t in the greatest of moods today.”

 

Hades glared at them the minute they sat down across from him. “What do you want from me?”

Will cleared his throat and attempted to smile. “How are you doing, Mr. di Angelo?”

“I’d be better if you weren’t here,” snapped Hades. “I’ll ask you one more time. What do you want from me?”

“Jason and I want your permission to mate with Nico.”

Lord Hades raised an eyebrow, but otherwise stayed terrifyingly silent.

“We know that Nico is fully capable of making his own decisions, but we thought it would be polite to ask for your permission beforehand because we’ve been told you’re quite...old fashioned.”

“Why do you think you deserve my son?”

Will and Jason looked at each other for a minute straight. “We love him very much and we’ll take excellent care of him...”

“What do you do for a living?”

Jason straightened his posture and Will himself to not be intimidated. “I’m a lawyer for Grace Enterprises and Will is a pediatrician.”

Hades’s lips were set in a tight frown. “Grace Enterprises? You wouldn’t happen to be Jupiter’s brat would you?”

Jason tried not to wince. “He’s my dad.”

Lord Hades raised his pitch black eyebrows. “Your father knows you have two mates?”

“Not exactly. It’s isn’t any of his business.”

“Is he still married to that bitch Hera?”

 _What the hell did this have to do with Jason and Will mating Nico?_ “Yes. They’re celebrating their fortieth anniversary next month.”

Hades snorted. “I don’t know what there’s to celebrate.”

After close to three minutes of awkward silence, Will cleared his throat. “So um...can we mate with him?”

Hades’s stare was cold. “I suppose.”

Jason accepted that was the best they were going to get. “Thank you. We’ll be on our way now.”

Hades’s voice was sharp. “One more thing before you leave.”

Jason and Will stopped inches from the door. “Yes?”

“Just because my son and I aren’t exactly close doesn’t mean I won’t hesitate to rip you both to pieces if you hurt him. Have I made myself clear?”

Jason nodded. “Clear as glass.”

Will flashed a pained smile. “Have a nice evening.”

They were in the car faster than Hades could blink. 

Jason massaged his temple with one hand and gripped the steering wheel with the other. “Thank the gods _that’s_ over. The man never even smiled once. Does he even _know_ how to smile?”

“He must be a lawyer.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Do you want to _walk_ home?” He swatted Will’s hand away from the radio. “That had to be the worst meet- the- parents ever.”

“You seem to have forgotten that time we had dinner with _your_ parents. ”

Jason rolled his shoulders back. “My dad doesn’t care and Hera, well Hera is another story. But they still weren’t half as bad at that.”

“Look on the bright side, we get to mate with Nico.” Will smirked. “And it’s going to be heavenly.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to CarpeDM for being the best beta ever :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, there will be two more chapters after this one. The next chapter will probably be pure smut, and the last will be an epilogue type thingie. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Will," Jason said. "Where did you put my laptop?"

Will tried to look nonchalant. "I put it away."

"Why would you do that?"

Will turned back to the T.V. "Because you've been spending too much time working.”

Jason briefly considered tearing his hair out. "Rey and I are in the process of getting a huge case. If I don't get the write-up finished on time, she's going to behead me."

Will sighed. "That's unfortunate, it really is. But I don't regret my decision one bit."

"Will!"

"You've been neglecting Nico and me. We barely see you anymore."

"Will, I need my laptop and I need it now.” 

"Now you're getting aggressive!"

Jason was on the verge of tears. "I'll make you a deal. If you give me my laptop back, I'll take you and Nico wherever you want to go. How does that sound?"

Will pursed his lips, deep in thought. "We'll go on an actual date for once?"

Jason sighed. "Yes. Whatever you want.” He held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."

Will hummed. "Fine. It's in the laundry room.” 

"Why would you put it there?"

"Because I knew you'd never go there."

"...”

✈

Will bounced on the couch like a toddler on a sugar high. "Who's ready for the best movie marathon ever?"

Jason crawled onto the couch next to him and made grabby hands for the remote. “Meeee.” 

Nico sat between them, a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap. "Clueless? What is this movie even about?"

Will shook his head fondly. "You're such an old man.”

Nico got comfortable and laid his head on Jason's shoulder. "Modern culture isn't even that good."

"I'm sure you'd rather be listening to Bach than the shitty pop music we play."

Jason kissed the top of Nico's head. "Speaking of which, how's piano going?"

Nico beamed and straightened up. "Apollo is great teacher. Plus a lot of the songs originated in Italy so it's familiar."

Will blue eyes glowed. "You should play us something."

Nico blushed. "I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you're great and we'd love to hear you play."

"Don't press him, Will."

"I'm not pressuring him. I'm just trying to support his passions." 

"We should play a duet sometime!" Will was practically bouncing on the couch cushions. "This is so exciting."

Jason fumbled with the remote because his hands were covered in butter. “Shh. The movie is starting.”

 

Before the title sequence finished rolling, Nico felt a hand traveling under the thin satin of his nightgown and getting dangerously close to his inner thigh. He giggled. "Alpha! That's very inappropriate."

Jason put on his most innocent face, which wasn’t hard considering he was wearing Superman pajamas and his glasses were crooked. "Yeah? Well tell that to the omega crawling onto my lap."

Nico batted his eyelashes and smiled. "You're lap is nice. It's _so_...” He shifted, eliciting a groan from Jason and a slap on the ass. “Hey!”

“Behave.” Jason smirked as he wrapped his arms around Nico and tucked the omega under his chin. 

Nico hummed in delight and settled in Jason’s warmth. Halfway into the movie, he was sleeping peacefully on Jason’s lap. 

Will’s breath tickled Jason’s ear. "I missed this."

Jason looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Will scooted closer, his eyes soft. "Us. I'm so proud of you and I know how hard you're working with the firm, but I feel like I don't get to even see you anymore. I miss coming home to you and us spending time together ."

Jason pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He exhaled. "I'm sorry, Will. I really am. I'd never want to have to choose between you and my job. It’s just I've wanted this for years and Rey and I have busted our asses for years to make it happen. We’re so close.”

Will felt bad for being inconsiderate. He pressed a kiss to Jason's cheek. "Don't worry about it. It'll all work out."

 

After the movie ended, they carried Nico to their bed bridal style and curled up next to him. Will traced the omega’s cheekbones. "Do you think we should tell Nico about Hades?"

Jason tilted his head to look at him. "How do you think he's going to take it? He and his dad don't really get along. I don't want him feeling like we went behind his back or anything."

"We can't just leave him in the dark about the whole thing."

Jason sighed. "You're probably right."

Will elbowed him. "I'm always right."

Jason smiled tiredly at him. "I love you so much, do you know that? I don't know where I'd be without you.

✈

"Do you not want to mate with me?"

Jason nearly choked on his broccoli. "Come again?"

Nico didn't meet his eyes. "I heard that most Alphas mate their omegas after a month or two and I was just wondering since we've been together for a while."

Jason took a gulp of water. "Mating isn't something to rush, babe. You don't plan it, it just happens when it happens.” He looked at Nico, really looked at him. 

Nico shook his head.

Jason frowned. “Alpha doesn’t like it when you lie to him. I expect honesty from you.”

Nico stared out the window above the kitchen sink. His voice was so soft, Jason almost didn’t hear it. “My dad told me you asked for his permission a couple weeks ago and I thought maybe you changed your mind.”

Jason felt his anger dissipate. “No, babe. That’s not the case at all. Will and I still love you so much. We just didn’t want to rush you.”

Nico looked up at him through tear stained eyelashes. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Jason pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek and beamed when Nico met his lips. He gingerly put a hand on the omega's waist and smiled when Nico took a step closer. The kiss was soft and tender and made Nico weak in the knees. They pulled apart for air and Nico buried his head in the crook of Jason's shoulder. 

Nico's cheeks were dusted with pink when they broke apart. " _Alpha_."

Jason stroked his cheeks. “You’re going to be the death of me, omega. I swear.”  
Will smiled at them from the doorframe, dressed in his scrubs. “Am I interrupting something?”

Nico ran up to greet him with a kiss. “We were just having dinner.”

Will set down his hospital bag and washed his hands. “Without me? I’m offended.”

Nico hurried to set out a plate out for his alpha. “I made your favorite broccoli salad.”

Will thanked him as he sat down for the first time in hours. He rolled his shoulders back before turning to Jason. “What did I miss?”

Jason smiled wickedly. “Nico was demanding to know why we hadn’t bent him over and-” 

Nico flushed. “Alpha!”

Will raised an eyebrow, mischief blooming all over his face. “Oh yeah?”

Jason leaned back in his chair. “Mhhmn. I say we put him in his place. What do you say?”

Will’s smile grew. “We can’t have a cheeky omega running around, can we? I could use a nice hot bubble bath and a naked omega on my dick.”

Nico was flushed from head to toe. _They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there._

Jason smiled at the squirming omega. “Why don’t you go draw us that bath?”

Nico nodded and scampered off to do as he was told. 

Will shook his head at Jason after the omega had disappeared. “You’re wicked, do you know that?”

Jason stood and cleared the dinner table, passing the dishes to Will who put them in the dishwasher. “You haven’t seen anything yet. Just wait until I actually pin that little tease down.”

Will turned on the dishwasher. “I’m going to check on the poor thing.”  
He found the Nico bending over the tub to check the temperature of the water. Nico stood up straight when he heard Will approach and moved out of his way. 

Will didn’t let that deter him. He undressed slowly, giving Nico time to admire his naked muscles. Will could feel the omega’s eyes on him as he settled in the scented water. He moaned lowly when the steaming water coated his sore muscles. He opened his eyes and gestured to Nico in a come hither motion. When the omega gingerly came closer, Will splashed him.

“Hey!”

Will laughed. “Get in here with me, sweetcheeks.”

Nico looked scandalized. 

Will gave Nico _the look_ , the one that got the girls _and_ the boys. His voice dropped to a purr. “Let me thank you for this nice bath.”

Nico looked seriously conflicted. Will could smell how wet the omega was from there, and he had half a mind to tell him just that. After a moment of careful deliberation, Nico pulled his tiny t-shirt over his head and shucked his dark jeans. 

Will’s eyes roamed his body with open appreciation. He fought the urge to stroke himself as Nico slipped his panties off. “Stop teasing and get in here!”

Nico flushed and quickly scrambled into the tub. He settled across from Will and closed his eyes. The water was so warm and felt heavenly on his skin. Nico’s musings were interrupted by Will clearing his throat. The alpha beckoned for him to come closer, and Nico obliged until he was practically sitting on Will’s lap. If he shifted a single inch, he’d brush up against Will’s rock hard cock. 

“Wanna help me loosen up a bit?” Will chuckled when he saw the omega’s expression. “My shoulders are a little stiff.”

Will handed him the oil, and Nico coated his hands in it before gingerly placing them on Will’s shoulders. He began to massage the knots out and Will leaned back, admiring the pretty omega on his lap. Nico had droplets of water in his hair, and Will thought it made him look like a fairy.   
He moaned when Nico hit a particularly big knot, and instinctively pulled the omega closer, resting his hands on Nico’s pale hips. 

After a few minutes, Will’s muscles felt like butter under Nico’s hands. He cupped Nico’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Thank you.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” Jason eyes were brimming with laughter from where he stood in the doorway. 

Will snorted. “That’s my line. Get in here, loser.”

Jason stripped in record time and settled in next to Will, peppering his face with kisses. “You two seem to be having fun.”

“Nico gave me the best massage ever. He’s so good with his hands.”

Nico flushed. “ _Alpha…_ ”

Jason hummed. “Do I get a massage too?”

Nico shrugged and looked down. “If you want one.”

Jason beamed as Will lifted Nico up and placed him on Jason’s lap. Nico immediately set to work, massaging Jason’s expansive back muscles. 

Will let out a low whistle. “His ass looks great from this angle.” 

Jason shoved him. “Behave yourself, William.”

“Weren’t you the same one suggesting we bend him over the counter and knot him then and there?”

Jason shrugged and leaned back against the tub. “I’m _still_ suggesting we bend him over and knot him, preferably right now.” He gripped Nico’s bare thighs. 

Nico gasped from where he was lathering Jason’s chest with frothy soap. 

Jason looked at Will with pure lust in his eyes. “What do you say? The water’s already getting cold; we might as well get out and bang this cutie.”

Will turned to Nico. “Do you want us to knot you? We’ll make you scream so hard, you won’t be able to speak for a weak.” 

Nico couldn’t conceal his moan. His internal lube was flowing freely now and his thighs were trembling. He looked at the gorgeous alphas under him. “ _Please._ ”

“Will you be a good little bitch for us?”

Nico whimpered and nodded. “I’ll do w-whatever you w-want.”  
Jason chuckled. “That’s a dangerous thing to say.”

✈

Nico bit his lip and looked up at his alphas. _He loved calling them that._ "How do you want me?"

Will removed Nico's towel gently, as if he were a dainty porcelain statue. His hands were warm as they lightly traced Nico's bare skin. "You're so beautiful."

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. " _Alpha_."

Will pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead, then his eyelids, then his nose, then his cheeks, before brushing their lips together. Nico marveled at how gentle he was. After growing up with Hades and being assaulted, Nico had forgotten what it was like to be treated with affection.

Jason scooped Nico up bridal style and laid him out on their bed gently. His smile was almost predatory as he loomed above the omega. “Ready for the best night of your life?”

Nico nodded gingerly, and felt heat pool in his stomach when he saw Will coming toward him, his cock swingingly freely between his legs. 

Will winked when he caught Nico staring and kissed those pouty pink lips until they were red. He kissed a trailed down Nico’s neck and smiled when he felt the omega gasp. “Like that?”

Nico nodded. 

Will licked, sucked, and bit Nico’s neck until he had a hickey the size of Florida. He continued his path downwards, stopping to suck on each of Nico’s nipples. Nico tried to hold in a gasp, and he was met with a slap on the ass. “I want to hear you, baby.” He blew a raspberry on the omega’s stomach and smiled when he heard Nico’s giggle. 

Jason sank between Nico’s leg holding some sort of bottle and a naughty smirk.

Nico shivered when he felt a cold finger touching his rim. 

Jason’s blue eyes were bright. “Turns out we don’t need the lube at all. Nico’s already soaking wet.”

Nico flushed bright red and tried to shift his legs closed, but Jason was faster than him. He gripped Nico’s thighs and sank between them. He pressed a trail of kisses down Nico's stomach and the base of his cock. The omega squirmed and gasped above him. 

 

Jason pressed a finger to Nico's slick hole and watched in amazement as it sunk in immediately. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and Nico's hips bucked up. Jason licked and dragged his tongue over the omega's rim, savoring Nico's taste. 

Jason's eyes were clouded with lust when he pulled off Nico. He licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mhmn." Jason grinned wickedly. "You taste amazing, baby. Will, you've got to taste him."

Nico blushed from the tip of his head to the bottom of his teeny toes. "Alpha!"

Jason shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry."

Nico's upper body was covered in hickeys, courtesy of Will, and he was out of breath. "I thought we were in the middle of having sex. You two just can't have a conversation in the middle of sex."

Will raised an eyebrow. "We're Alphas. We can do whatever you want."

Jason rolled his shoulders back as he rubbed Nico's prostate mercilessly. "What do you want, baby? Hmmn?"

Nico mewled and gasped as tremors of pleasure shook his body. "Al-alph-pha."

Will stroked himself lazily. "I'm sure he'd look great on his knees."

Jason chuckled. "He can barely keep upright.”

"Do you want to double him?"

"I'm r-ight he-here you k-know."

Jason pressed kisses to the back of Nico's neck and the omega went weak in the knees. He ran his fingers, the ones not currently inside Nico, up and down the omega's side. "We know, baby. We're going to take such good care of you. But you have to let us."

Nico screamed when Jason rubbed his prostate. "I-I'm yours, alpha. You can have me anyway y-you want."

Jason kissed the tip of Nico’s nose. "Aww. You're so adorable." 

"Stop torturing the poor thing, Jason."

Jason huffed and retracted his fingers. “Fine.” 

Nico felt empty without Jason’s fingers. He gulped when he saw Jason kneel between his legs, his cock fully erect and well...huge.

Jason stroked himself slowly. “Tell me Nico, are you sure you want to do this? Will and I understand if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Nico nodded, his voice temporarily failing him. “I want to be yours…” 

Jason eyes crinkled as he smiled. “It’d be an honor to mate with you, Nico di Angelo. Although, after tonight you’ll be a Grace.”

“And a Solace!” 

Nico didn’t think it was possible to love anyone as much as he loved these two dorks right now. 

Jason lined himself up with Nico’s entrance and pushed in gently, groaning when Nico’s tight, wet heat immediately embraced his cock and pulled him in. “Are you alright, omega?”

Nico nodded vigorously. “Yes...ah...so full.”

Jason’s pupils were blown huge as he looked over at Will. “He’s not kidding. We’re both not going to fit.”

Will eyed Nico’s wet, pink lips. “Can I knot his mouth?”

Jason looked down at Nico, who was squirming under him, begging for him to move. “Definitely. Help me turn him over.”

The alphas rolled Nico onto his hands and knees. Jason slid back into his heat, immediately hammering away at Nico’s prostate. 

Nico could barely hold himself up because Jason was pounding him so hard. He could feel the knot forming and gasped. He felt it drag over his rim every time Jason pulled out and he tried not to sob out of pleasure. It just kept growing. Jason could barely pull out anymore and Nico felt like he was going to explode from being so full. To make up, Jason pistoned his cock in and out of Nico faster and faster, punching strangled gasps out of the omega. Nico spread his legs wider to accommodate the stretch, but it was no use. Jason gripped his hips harshly and pressed wet open mouth kisses to the back of Nico’s neck. “You feel so good...You’re so tight, omega. _So tight_.”

Nico couldn’t help but flush all over. “Th-thank y-you, a-alpha.”  
When Will lined his cock up with Nico’s mouth, the omega could barely even think anymore. He just _did_. He licked the slit and sucked on the head. One particularly hard thrust from Jason, and he was deep throating Will’s cock. His nose was pressed to a patch of curly blond hair. Will gripped Nico’s silky hair and held him there until the omega was gasping for air. 

“Lick my balls.” 

Nico immediately bent his head and kitten licked Will. 

Behind him, Jason was grunting. “How does he look, Will?” 

“Gorgeous. This has to be the most lewd thing I’ve ever seen. He’s trembling so hard, it’s obscene. His pretty pink lips are stretched around my cock, just like his tight hole is stretched around your cock. You should see his big, doll eyes. They’re a mile wide and full of nothing but lust.”

Will’s words only made it worse. They were doing wicked things to Nico’s mind, the same way the Alphas were doing wicked things to his body. Nico felt nothing but a haze of pleasure. 

“You like that, omega?” 

Nico didn’t even know who had asked him the question but he was begging them to fill him up with their cum and knock him up. 

Will’s hands guided him back to his cock and and Nico took it into his mouth willingly. Jason picked up his pace, jostling Will’s cock in Nico’s mouth. Nico moaned, sending vibrations up Will’s shaft. Nico could vaguely feel a knot forming at the back of his throat, and it hit the roof of his mouth when Will pulled out. He felt tears prick in his eyes from the pressure as Will began to thrust in and out of mouth roughly. Nico allowed his throat and jaw to go completely slack, so Will could use him as he pleased. And use him, Will did. 

Will and Jason were thrusting in perfect unison, and showering Nico in compliments. 

“You’re doing so good for us, babe.”

“He’s so perfect.”

“God, you should see his ass from this angle.”

“Such as good bitch.”

Nico couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. He was stimulated _everywhere_. He came with a violent shiver, his vision going completely white. 

Seeing the omega orgasm sent Will over the edge, his cock spurting hot cum down Nico’s throat and his head thrown back in pleasure. He pulled out and finished cumming on Nico’s face. The omega looked absolutely _divine_ covered in Will’s come. 

Nico’s hole tightened around Jason’s cock as he came, and after two more thrusts Jason was groaning and filling Nico up with his hot come. 

After everyone had finished, Jason pulled out gently and Nico whined at the emptiness. “Are you okay, omega? Does anything hurt?”

Nico smiled lazily up at him. “I’m amazing. Thank you alphas.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Jason and Will laid down on either side of the omega and cuddled him. “And you’re very welcome.”

✈

“Good morning, angel.” Will peppered his face with kisses. “How do you feel?”

“A little sore...but I like it.”

Will chuckled. “Let’s get showered. We didn’t clean up last night.”

“No,” whined Nico. “Let’s stay in bed.”

“I’ll make you chocolate chip pancakes. You can’t refuse chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Five more minutes.” Nico looked up at them with his big brown eyes. “ _Please_...”

Jason caved. “Anything for you, shorty.” 

Nico hummed as he snuggled closer to them. “You’re the best alphas ever.”

True to his word, Will made Nico his favorite pancakes. Nico smiled as he took a bite. “Being mated feels different.”

Jason glanced up at him as he took a sip of his coffee. “Different how?”

“I feel all warm and tingly inside.”

Will kissed his nose. “Gods, you’re adorable.”


	8. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote like crazy over Christmas break to finish this chapter, but I ended up being too lazy to post it :P Nevertheless, I hope all of you had a great New Years and are as excited for 2016 as I am :) 
> 
> Of course, I want to say a huge thank you to CarpeDiem for being an amazing beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Will looked concerned as he peeped into Jason’s study. Jason had locked himself in there bright and early this morning, talking about some case he had to finish and Will hadn’t seen him since.

Jason didn’t look so good. There were bags under his eyes and his skin looked more clammy than glowy. His hair was plastered to his forehead as he furiously typed away on his laptop. “Jay, are you okay?”

Jason didn’t look up. “I’m fine.”

“If you don’t feel well, you shouldn’t be working. You look like you could use some rest. ”

“I said I’m fine,” snapped Jason. “Seriously, just let me finish this in peace.”

Will was shocked as he retreated to the living room where he couldn’t be accused of distracting his mate.

Nico handed him a cup of coffee, brewed exactly the way he liked it.

Will’s nose was filled with the scent of coffee beans and sugar. “Thanks.”

Nico sat down on the loveseat next to Will gingerly. “Why is Alpha being mean to you?” It seemed that his Alphas were fighting more and more these days. Apollo said every couple had their rough patches and it would pass in a week or two, but Nico wasn’t so sure. If his alphas did decide to split, how could he choose between them? Would he be able to choose at all? He’d probably be forced to live with Hades again. He _couldn’t_ go back to that old empty house.

Will shrugged. “He’ll get over himself eventually. Don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

Nico laid his head on Will’s shoulder and snuggled closer to him. “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

Will pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sure. We should watch Paranormal 6. I heard it was really good.”

Nico huffed. “You know I hate horror movies.”

“But this one is really good! Even a wimp like Jason could sit through it.”

Nico pouted so Will kissed him. “Don’t worry, alpha will protect you.”

Halfway into the film, Nico could not stop giggling. “This is actually kind of funny.”

Will looked amused. “Should I be worried? You’re not going to kill Jason and I while we sleep are you?”

“I wouldn’t kill you in your sleep.”

Will sighed loudly. “ _Oh thank god_. I was starting to wonder if I mated a murderer.”

“I’m not an amateur. I’d poison you both and make it look like a stomach virus.”

“I don’t know if I should be impressed or terrified.”

Nico smiled sweetly. “Not that I would though. Who’s going to knot me if you two are dead?”

Will feigned hurt. “I can’t believe that’s all Jason and I are to you. Dicks.” He tilted his head. “I mean Jason’s acting like a dick right now, but still…”

✈

Nico knocked on Jason’s door hesitantly. “Alpha, you didn’t eat your dinner. I left it in the oven for you.”

“Sorry. I didn’t have time.”

“You should take a break. You’re exhausted.”

Jason shook his head. “I can’t take a break right now. There’s a lot I need to get done, preferably sooner rather than later.”

“I was just trying to help you.”

“Seriously, Nico, leave me alone!”

“Sorry. I just don’t like seeing you miserable.” Nico set the tray down sadly. “I’ll leave now.”

 

It wasn't until the weekend that they could finally all have dinner together.

They ate in mostly silence.

Eventually the guilt was getting to Jason. “I’m sorry I’ve been an ass this week. Work is just really stressful and I think my heat might be coming because I'm so restless.”

Will wasn't impressed. “That has to be the worst apology I've heard in my life. You could’ve talked to us about it. We wouldn't have chased you away for disturbing us or anything.”

“I know,” Jason took a sip of wine and winced. “But I really am sorry.” His voice dropped an octave. “How about I make it up to you guys?”

Nico squirmed in his seat and looked over at Will, who looked nonchalant. “If you want to.”

Jason cracked a smile. “You guys are so enthusiastic, I love it.” He opened his arms. “Come here.”

Nico snuggled up to his side. “We were so worried about you, alpha.”

Jason kissed his forehead. “I know. I'm so sorry.” He placed a finger under Nico’s chin and tipped his head up to him. “Let me make it up to you two.”

Nico’s knees went weak. He nodded.

Jason’s lips curved into a smirk. “Good. Bedroom _now_ , both of you.”

Will and Nico scrambled to the bedroom, stripping as they ran.

Jason chuckled when he walked into the bedroom. It was definitely a pretty sight. Nico and Will were both flushed and sweaty, their legs spread deliciously as they fingered themselves. "You guys are so needy, it's adorable."

Nico mewled. "You t-took so long, alpha."

"Well, I wanted to make sure you guys were nice and ready for me."

Will glared at Jason. "We've been ready for a while now, if you haven't noticed."

Jason chuckled. "Will, just because you're an alpha doesn't mean I won't spank you if you insist on getting cheeky."

Will rolled his eyes. "I'll probably die before you do _anything_."

Jason smirked and patted his lap. "Lay down. Now."

Will looked victorious as he laid down on Jason's muscular thighs and felt Jason's hand knead the flesh of his ass.

 _Spank_ "Alpha doesn't like it when you don't behave."

Will wailed.

 _Spank_ "You need to learn to watch your mouth."

Will screamed for a second time and arched his back towards the pleasurable sting. 

_Spank_ "Are you going to be good now?"

Will nodded vigorously.

Jason cupped Will's ass and massaged it. "Good boy." He turned his gaze on Nico, who was writhing on the bed and had slick flowing out of his hole and onto the bedsheets. "You're not getting off easy, mister."

Nico whimpered and crawled towards Jason. "How do you want me, alpha?"

Nico’s scent was stronger than ever now that he was aroused and it filled Jason’s nose.  
He pulled the omega by the hair. Nico's lips tasted like heaven. He bit, licked, and tugged at those pouty binks lips until they were red and swollen.

Jason pushed Will of his lap as gently as he could. "You're going to ride me and you're not going to come until I tell you to. Clear?"

Nico stood on his knees to pull his panties the rest of the way down when he felt a hard slap on his left ass cheek. He looked up at Jason, startled.

Jason looked at him sternly. "Alpha expects you to answer him, omega. I asked you if I made myself clear."

Nico nodded. "Clear as day, alpha."

Jason put his hands behind his head. "So what are you waiting for then? Get to it."

Nico tossed his panties to the other side of the bed and bounded back to where Jason was waiting for him. He hovered over alpha's lap for a second and grasped Jason's hard erection with his tiny hand. It took him a few minutes to line it up with his entrance but once it did, he sank down onto it immediately. He threw his head back in pleasure as he felt Jason's cock breach his rim and fill him up until he felt like his stomach was bulging. 

Jason held him by the shoulders to steady the omega and then rested his hand on Nico's bony hips. He didn't wait for Nico to adjust before thrusting up into the omega's warm, wet hole.

Nico was jostled by the sudden thrust. He drew himself up gingerly at first before dropping himself down onto Jason's cock and screaming at how good it felt. Before he knew it, he was riding Jason with vigor.

Will, still recovering from his spanking, rested his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Don't get too comfortable. Nico's just warming me up."

Jason could tell that the omega was close. With every thrust, Jason's cock slammed into his prostate and he wasn't complaining.Nico was riding Jason almost frantically, barely even stopping between thrusts to breathe. Jason felt Nico's body go stiff and he gripped the omega's thighs, pulling his still hard cock out.

Nico's eyes were wide in shock. "Y-you..."

Jason pressed a kiss to the poor thing's forehead. "I'll make you feel so good, promise. But you have to earn it.”

Nico couldn’t help but sob. He was pretty sure he’d die if he didn’t get off soon.

“Will, bend over. Now.”

The sheer authority that radiated from Jason at that moment made a chill run down Will’s spine. He scrambled to get on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Jason for the taking.

“Who’s my good little slut?” teased Jason.

Will craned his neck to glare at him, and he got another swat on the ass.

Jason pressed the head of his cock to Will’s needy hole. “Wait! I almost forgot. Will, be a dear and take care of Nico for me.”

Nico’s thighs trembled as he laid down in front of Will.

Will lowered his head between Nico’s soft thighs and smiled up at him. “You smell so good.”

Will took Nico’s entire manhood in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, making the omega writhe and scream. Will pressed his nose to soft patch of hair on Nico’s crotch and Nico involuntarily bucked his hips up.

It wasn’t until he felt balls pressed up to his ass that he realized Jason was fully seated inside him. Will cried out, his toes curling in pleasure, as Jason immediately hit his prostate. “Faster, please.” Will begged. “I need more, alpha, I need m-more.”

Jason’s pistoned his cock in and out of Will’s tight hole at a velocity than was neither human nor safe.

Will’s eyes rolled up in his head and his back arched off the bed as he hit his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Jason grunted as he orgasmed and filled Will up with his hot cum.  
He pulled out slowly and his eyes landed on Nico, completely blissed out with Will’s head locked between his thighs.

The omega’s dark eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and looked up at Jason. His voice was hoarse “A-alpha.”

Jason flashed Nico a Cheshire grin. “Your turn.”

✈

They were all piled on Percy’s navy couch watching some horror movie in a language no one but Annabeth understood the following Friday night.

Will had been fairly good at hiding his winces every time he shifted his hips and his sweater did a fairly good job of hiding his hickies, but Percy didn’t miss a thing.

He green eyes twinkled with mirth as he wrapped his free arm around Jason. “Nico’s been looking rather healthy these days…”

Jason played dumb. “What do you mean?”

“He had a little trouble walking when he dropped off some lasagna for me and Annabeth earlier this week. But now he’s practically glowing.”

Nico blushed, while Will looked pointedly at Jason, who blanched.

Percy raised an eyebrow. “What don’t I know?”

Annabeth snorted. “A lot of things.”

Percy shushed her. “Somebody better tell me what happened.”

Jason crossed his arms and tried to look serious. “What are you gonna do? Call your mom?”

“Yup.” Percy resorted to glaring at each of them separately, until Will cracked.

“Jason here had his heat last week and fucked us until we couldn’t stand.”

“Really?” Percy cackled. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Jay Jay.”

Will was breathless. “We were coming dry. Right, Nico?”

Nico nodded and snuggled further into Jason’s side. “I have nineteen hickeys.”

✈

Coming home from work was Jason’s favorite part of the day. He toed off his shoes and hung his coat. “Honey, I’m home.”

“Hi.” Nico tiptoed and greeted Jason with a kiss. “I missed you.”

Jason pulled away to look at Nico. His eyes roamed Nico’s slender body, clad in black lace.  
“Nice, um... outfit.”

Nico twirled, his skirt blowing up and giving Jason a great view of the panties under them. “Thanks. Will bought it for me yesterday.” He leaned up for another kiss. “How was work?”

Jason groaned. “I don’t even want to think about that place. There’s way too much idiocy, and not nearly enough efficiency.”

“That sounds shitty, but I’m making lasagna so you won’t be miserable for long.” Nico hummed as he led Jason to the kitchen by the hand.

Jason was in the process of admiring Nico’s pale thighs when the omega turned around, barely concealing his smirk. “Did Will say what time he’s coming home?”

Jason typed away on his phone for a few moments. “Late. He said to eat without him.”

Nico nodded and set out two plates on the dinner table.

Dinner wasn’t the same without Will, but Nico tried to make up for it with a foot on Jason’s crotch that added pressure every time Jason tried to speak.

After the first five or so times, Jason couldn’t take it anymore. “We should clean up these dishes.”

Nico straddled his lap and smiled innocently. “Or we could do something more fun.”

Jason pressed a hand to Nico’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

Nico huffed and pressed a kiss to Jason’s jaw. “I’m fine!

Nico leaned forward and kissed him softly. Jason cupped the omega’s face with his hand and kissed him playfully. He licked Nico’s lower lip and the omega _melted_. He hands explored the omega’s back and tickled his sides.

Jason tugged on Nico’s lower lip with his teeth and the omega moaned. “ _Alpha_.”

Jason smirked. “You’re so needy. I haven’t even touched you yet and I can practically smell the slick oozing out of your hole.”

Nico whimpered, but Jason was unrelenting. He raised his blond eyebrows. “Don’t you have dishes to wash?” 

Nico pouted. “But…”

“No buts. Do the dishes.”

Nico stood, his head hung, and picked up the dishes on the table.

Jason sat back and watched Nico bend to load up the dishwasher.

He waited for Nico to turn it on and finish sweeping. “Do you want me to make you scream, omega? Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk? Every Alpha in the neighborhood will know exactly who you belong to.”

Nico whined. “Yes, alpha. Yes, yes, yes!”

Jason smirked. “Lift your skirt and come here.”

Nico scrambled into Jason’s lap and did as he was told. Jason hands firmly kneaded the flesh of Nico's ass, making the omega gasp and squirm.

Jason's hands roamed the omega's body freely, only stopping to tease Nico's sensitive nipples. "You're so sensitive."

" _Alpha_ >"

Jason pulled Nico's ass cheeks apart and inserted a finger into the omega's slick hole.

Nico's legs shook and he buried his face in Jason's shoulder/neck. Jason inserted a second finger and Nico threw his head back in pleasure. Jason took the opportunity to bite down on the pale skin of Nico's neck, claiming him. Jason sucked at the bruise until there was no mistaking it, his fingers still mercilessly rubbing Nico's prostate.

Nico was on the brink of tears. “Alpha fuck me, _please_.”

Jason _tsk_ ed. “We have to wait for Will to get home.”

"Mhhmn-why?" Nico sobbed and glanced at the clock in agony. “B-but he w-won’t be h-home for another t-two hours.”

"I don't think he would be happy if we got started without him. He might spank you for being a naughty little omega, but you'd probably like that."

“Alpha fuck me, _please_.”

Jason shrugged.

“I-I need y-your k-knot _now_ , alpha.”

Jason leisurely picked up the magazine he was reading and his eyes scanned an article, his fingers never seizing their assault on Nico’s prostate.

 

“ _I’m home_ ,” sang Will as he practically danced into the apartment. They’d just saved two twins at the hospital and Will hadn’t felt this good about his job in a long time.

Nico flew off Jason’s lap, his hole twitching in response to the cold air drafting in, and threw his arms around as much of Will’s torso as he could reach.

Will chuckled and lifted the omega up. “Somebody missed me.” He kissed Nico’s forehead. “And you wore the outfit I bought you.”

“I highly doubt that qualifies as an outfit, but I definitely appreciate the view.” Jason looked too smug for his own good, leaning up against the doorframe. “But you lovebirds seem too preoccupied to care what I think.”

Will shifted Nico so he was up against Will’s hip. “Of course we do. Right Nico?”

Nico didn’t respond and Will raised his eyebrows.

Jason didn’t seem surprised. “The omega’s a little upset with me right now.”

Will felt like he was missing something major. “Why?”

Nico gasped as Jason flipped up his skirt to reveal his stretched hole to Will.

Will’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. “Damn.”

“Isn’t it pretty?” Jason used his finger to poke the puffy rim.

Nico bit down on his lip as color flooded to his cheeks. Alpha was acting like his hole was for sale.

“And it’s all ours whenever we want to take it.” Jason smiled cheekily before slapping one of Nico’s ass cheeks and letting go of his skirt.

“So what do you say, Will? Want to show Nico why they say Alphas are animals in bed?”

Will studied Nico carefully for a moment. “Are you okay with this? You can tell us if you don’t want us to touch you.”

Nico’s voice was wrecked. “I want you, alpha. I want you both _so, so, so_ much.”

“In fact, Nico here was the one who originally came onto me.”

Will turned back to Nico, his grin mirroring Jason’s. “And here I was thinking you were a sweet, innocent little omega.”

Nico was 100% done with both of them.“Can we get to the part where you both knot me?” He looked up at them with those big brown eyes. “Please, alphas.”

Will locked eyes with Jason. “Bedroom?”

Jason nodded and took Nico from Will.

Nico whined. “I can walk by myself, you know.”

Will brushed Nico’s bangs out of his eyes. “We didn't mean to injure your pride, omega. We just wanted to make sure you weren’t too physically exhausted for the sex we had planned for you.”

Nico tilted his head to meet Will in a bruising kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bedroom and Nico was placed down gently.

Jason’s hand was groping Nico’s ass before he could even blink. He looked Nico in the eye. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Nico huffed and kissed him hard. “Yes, I’m sure. Now fuck me.”

Jason’s hand met his bum with a loud _slap_. “I don’t know what gave you the idea that I tolerate cheeky omegas, but I definitely do not.”

Nico whimpered. “Sorry, Alpha.”

“That’s better.” Jason turned to Will. “Want to help me prep him?”

“He looked pretty prepped to me.”

“Yeah, but if we’re going to double him he’s going to need to be really nice and stretched.”

Will winked at Jason as he sank between Nico’s spread legs. “Say no more.”

Nico yelped when he felt a wet, tongue swipe at his entrance before slipping inside. He could practically _feel_ Will's smirk. Will's hands gripped Nico's thighs hard enough to leave hand prints and his tongue traced Nico's rim until he was a whimpering mess.

He looked up to see Jason watching them, cock in hand, and his blue eyes fixed on where Will's face met Nico’s ass.

Jason walked over to the edge of the bed and lined his cock up with Nico's mouth perfectly. "Suck. Can you do that for me omega?"

Nico tried not to drool. He sprang into action, immediately lapping at the base of Jason's cock and sucking on the head. Jason gripped Nico's hair and gently forced his cock deeper until he hit the back of the omega's throat. He looked down to see Nico's eyes were nearly rolled back into his head from pleasure.

Will slid his tongue out of Nico's quivering hole and smiled up at Jason. "I think he's stretched enough."

Jason nodded. "How do you want to do this?"

"You're our strategist. What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted both of us to fuck him."

Nico was too proud to admit he found them talking about him like he wasn't even there extremely hot. He moaned around Jason’s cock and was rewarded with a pat on the head. Without warning, Jason pulled his cock out of Nico’s mouth.

Will squeezed Nico’s thigh to get his attention. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me, babe?”

Nico didn’t even bother answering, he got on all fours and reached back to pull his cheeks apart.

Instead of immediately slamming into Nico, Will laid on his back and pulled Nico on top of him. It took a little bit of maneuvering on Will’s part to line himself up with Nico’s wet hole, but once he did he slid in.

It was _heavenly_. He squeezed Nico’s thighs in encouragement as the omega began to fuck himself on Will’s cock, his bum bouncing.

Jason watched them for a few minutes, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “Think I’ll be able to fit?”

Will winked. “Go for it, daddy.”

Jason lined himself up with Nico’s entrance and pushed in, watching closely as Nico’s rim stretched itself to accommodate for the two cocks. “How do you feel, omega?”

Nico was emitting a mix of pained whimpers and wanton moans, half begging him to go slower and half begging him to give it to him hard and fast.

They moaned in unison when Jason bottomed out, relieved that both Will and Jason were able to fit without tearing Nico to pieces.

Will thrusted shallowly to test the waters and it knocked Nico’s breath out. On the next thrust, Jason thrusted alongside him and Nico sobbed. He was pretty sure he was going to explode from overstimulation. God, he was so so so full.

Jason locked eyes with Will. “He’s so freaking tight, dear gods.”

If Nico’s ass wasn’t currently being plundered, he’d tell Jason maybe it was because _there were two cocks inside him_ but for now he minded his manners.

Nico felt his instincts take over and his back arched. “M-more. I-I need more.”

The alphas started thrusting hard, in a well-paced rhythm. One hit Nico's prostate the second the other pulled out, and Nico was reduced to a babbling mess. Jason wrapped his fingers around Nico's cock, causing the omega to cry out, and stroked it slowly.

Will sucked on Nico’s pretty pink nipples. “Come for us, baby.”

Nico was hit with a wave of pleasure so strong it shook him to his very core. He saw nothing but white and screamed until he thought he lungs would collapse.

Will and Jason only thrusted harder, forcing their slowly swelling knots into his clenching hole. The two cocks were swelling to size unimaginable, and Nico thought he might burst at any moment.

Will came first with roar, punctuated by several frantic thrusts. The combined sensations of Nico clenching around his cock and Will’s spasming next to him sent Jason over the edge.

Nico couldn’t help but moan as he felt hot cum flooding his insides, and he promptly collapsed.

He woke up sandwiched between his alphas with two pairs of concerned blue eyes looking down at him. “How do you feel, omega? We were worried we lost you there.”

“I’m good. Really good.” Nico’s eyelids drooped. “Did you like it, alphas?”

Will kissed his forehead. “You did amazing for us, baby.”

Nico buried his face in Jason’s chest. “I love you, Alphas.”

“We love you too, omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to let you guys know that there's actually going to be 9 chapters in this story because I am trash and I couldn't just end things abruptly like I had planned in my outline :P


	9. Chapter 9

Nico’s knees were shaking as they pulled up to the Grace Mansion.

Will opened the car door for Nico and offered a hand. "Milady."

Nico giggled. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

Jason turned off the engine and rolled his eyes fondly. "The two of you are ridiculous.”

He led them past lush gardens that would make Persephone jealous and up marble staircases to two huge oak doors.

A petite dark haired woman dressed in a satin dress the color of pure silver opened up the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason. “You’ve gotten so big.”

Jason smiled like the dork he was and crouched down to give her a hug. “How have you been, Metis?”

“Good. I’ve been busy, but I can’t complain.” She gestured to the open doors. “Don’t be a stranger, come on in.”

Will and Nico shared a look as they were led into the extravagant home. It looked more like a museum than a home with the large chandeliers hanging overhead and the large porcelain busts at every corner.

“That’s my granddad on the left, he was a senator, and my great-granddad, on the right, was one of the first people to dig for oil and actually profit from it.”

Nico could barely believe his eyes. “You have statues of dead people in your house...”

Jason scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. Juno has this...thing about honoring your ancestors and all that stuff.”

By the time they made it to the dinner room, where the dinner was actually being held, Nico was sure he had never seen so much marble in one place. The dining room was obviously decorated by someone experienced; the color palette of browns was homely, while also being chic.

Nico whispered in Will’s ear. “People actually live here?”

Will nodded and tucked a curl behind Nico’s ear. “Jason’s family is one of the most powerful in the country.”

That _definitely_ helped ease Nico’s nerves.

Nico couldn’t help but marvel at how much Jason fit in with the extravagant decor with his wrinkle free suit and his neatly combed hair.

Jason introduced them to a few more people while they waited for his parents to arrive, and Nico was shocked by the age difference between Jason and his siblings. Ares and and Hephaestus seemed to be in their late fifties, Ares’s buzz cut hiding his graying hair and Hephaestus’s pot belly straining against his grease stained dress shirt. Hercules, who looked the most like Jason, was at least thirty-five and unsuccessfully hiding his cell phone under the table. He gave Nico bad vibes.

At exactly seven pm, a tall, dark haired man strode into the dining room and all chatter stopped. His eyes were a terrifying shade of blue as he scanned the guests. “Unfortunately, Juno has a meeting running late so she’ll be joining us a little later.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from the guests.

Jupiter shrugged off his trench coat and carefully folded it before slinging it on the back of the chair at the head of the table.

He greeted all his sons formally, although he did make a comment about Hephaestus gaining quite a bit of weight since Aphrodite left him.

Nico tapped on Jason’s shoulder and the leaned down so Nico could whisper in his ear. “Who’s Aphrodite?”

“She’s a pretty famous designer; I’m sure you’ve seen some of her stuff. She was a good friend of Juno’s and she was married to Hephaestus until last year when she left him for Ares. Apparently, they’d been having an affair for a while.” He looked uncomfortable. “She was set on me mating her daughter, Piper. I think I told you about that.”

“She left Hephaestus for his brother?”

“Yeah. Juno threw a fit.” Jason felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “That’s probably Rey. I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Think you’ll be okay?”

Nico nodded. “Tell her I said hi.”

Jason smiled at him before slipping out the door.

Nico was about to sit next to Will when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He found himself face-to-face with Jupiter.

Jupiter looked Nico up and down before extending a hand. “I don’t think Jason’s introduced us yet. I’m Jupiter, Jason’s dad.”

Nico shook it. ”Hello, Mr. Grace. I’m Nico.”

Jupiter smiled. “You can call me Jupiter. There’s no need to be so formal.” Jupiter gestured to the empty seat next to his. “Care to sit with me?”

“Sure.” Nico plopped into the seat next to Jupiter and swung his legs. “How are you?”

“I’m well. Yourself?”

Nico found Jupiter’s intense gaze disarming. “I’m good.”

“Do you like sweets?”

Nico perked up at the question. “Yes.”

Jupiter smiled and handed Nico a fancy pastry from a tray on the table. “Try this.”

Nico bit into the pastry and barely held back a moan at the taste. “This is so good.”

Jupiter smiled down at him. “Jason mentioned something about he and Will having an omega, but he never said you were so beautiful.”

Nico flushed from head to toe. “T-thank you, sir.”

Jupiter leaned back in his chair, obviously pleased. “He even trained you well. You’re so well-mannered.” He glanced at his wrist watch. “Everyone will be gone by the time Juno gets here.”

“Do you miss her? I miss Jason when he’s at work sometimes.”

Jupiter snorted. “I couldn’t miss that woman if someone paid me to.” He glanced around the room. “Speaking of which, where did Jason go?”

Nico bit into his second pastry. “He went to take a call from Reyna, his business partner.”

Jupiter’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “I know who she is. She’s quite the looker. Mhm. I always liked her more than that Piper girl, but Juno said Jason needed someone a little more docile; a family woman like her I suppose.” He reached for a bottle on the table and two glasses. “Wine?”

“Sure.” Nico accepted the glass and thanked Jupiter. “Is this Italian?”

Jupiter picked up the bottle and scanned the label before nodding. “You can tell?”

Nico nodded. “I’m Italian, so I know my wine pretty well.”

Jupiter’s eyes were trained on Nico’s parted lips. “Has Jason told you about our family history?”

Nico finished his wine. “He doesn’t talk about you guys much, at least not to me.”

Jupiter looked neither offended nor surprised. “When you have an omega as gorgeous as you, I’m sure talking about family is last thing he wants to do.”

Nico felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Our roots are actually Roman. We’re direct descendants of Gaius Marius, the uncle of Julius Caesar. Granted, it took a lot of research for us to trace back that far, but we’re proud of it nonetheless.”

Nico’s eyes were bright. “Is that why your parents named you Jupiter? And you mated a woman named Juno?”

Jupiter chuckled. “Yes to the first. Sort of to the second.”

“That’s really cool.”

Jupiter couldn’t suppress his smile. “I’m happy someone finds it interesting. Most people don’t even care.” He traced circles on Nico’s knee with his thumb. “I might just have to keep you.”

“Aren’t you married?”

Jupiter’s blue eyes twinkled mischievously. “Marriage is the opposite of wine, it loses its value over time.”

Jason entered the dining room and his eyes landed on them. “What are you to up to?”

Jupiter beamed up at his son. “I was just telling Nico about our heritage.”

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Leave it up to Jupiter to show off._ “Did Nico tell you that his dad’s name is Hades?”

Jupiter looked over at Nico. “Oh really?”

Nico nodded and wrinkled his nose. “It’s kind of weird when you think about it. His wife’s name is Persephone.”

They shared a laugh and Nico nibbled on his third pastry.

Suddenly, the entire room went silent except for the _click, click, click_ of high heels across the marble floors.

Jupiter sighed sadly. “She’s coming… I was hoping she’d gotten into another car accident.”

Jason shook his head. “She’s survived three assassination plots, what makes you think a car crash will take her out?”

Jupiter grimaced. “I’m just trying to keep my hope alive.”

A slim, blonde woman appeared in the doorway and the atmosphere of fun completely disintegrated. “I’m so sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had an issue that I just had to attend to.”

Jupiter stood and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. “Juno, it’s not a party without you.”

Juno’s eyes, a judgemental shade of gray, lacked mirth. “So I’ve been told.” She turned to Jason. “Look who finally remembered he’s a Grace.”

Jason’s smile was as fake as Juno’s nails. “I’ve missed you, mother.”

She looked at him expectantly and he engulfed her in a stiff hug. Her eyes drifted over to Nico and her smile dropped a bit. “Who’s this?”

Nico took a step away from Jupiter.

Jason swooped in to save him. “That’s Nico, my omega, mother.”

“What happened to that awful Will character?”

“He’s right over there.” Will waved to Juno.

Juno didn’t apologize. “Oh.”

Eventually the silence became so unbearable, Jason had to explain. “I have two mates now.”

Juno frowned. “That’s not how mating works, Jason. I already told you about this behavior,”

Jason cut her off. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, mother.”

Every jaw in the room dropped.

Juno’s eyes narrowed to slits. “Please excuse me, I’m going to change out of this suit. I’ll be back shortly.”

Jupiter raised an eyebrow at his son once she left. “Very few people have silenced Juno. I’ve been trying to do it for years and trust me, it’s not an easy task.”

Jason smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been letting her walk all over me for years. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Jupiter nodded, pride shining in his blue eyes, and they all resumed eating. His hand had found it’s way back to Nico’s thigh. “Gods, you look just like Ganymede when he was young.”

“Who’s Ganymede?”

“Lower your voice. Juno gets agitated when I mention him. He was my favorite male lover. Absolutely gorgeous.”

Juno had returned the moment Ares and Hephaestus announced they were leaving and her face hardened. “And why is that?”

Ares was the first to answer. “I have a game.”

Juno _tsked_. “And that’s more important than family? Not to mention a family you’ve been neglecting since you ran off to care for all Aphrodite’s illegitimate children.”

Ares’s eyes blazed. “Leave Aph out of this.”

Juno pursed her lips. “I refuse to be spoken to that way. Get out of this house right now.” She turned to walk away. “And don’t come back until you’re in a casket.”

After that lovely exchange of words, dinner was uncomfortably silent until Juno rose from her seat. “This was a lovely meal. I hope we can have more like this in the future. As for right now, I’m going to bed. Good night all of you. Get home safe.”

Once she was safely out of earshot, Jupiter turned to his favorite son. “Jason?”

“Yes, father?”

“Nico would look great in a collar.”

Will snorted and ate another forkful of salad. “What he really needs is a chastity belt.”

Jupiter sat up straighter in his chair. “I can hook you up with some if you’d like. Grace Enterprises has expanded its product range to include quite a bit of sex accessories.”

Jason nearly choked on his wine. “Does Juno know about this?”

Jupiter scratched the back of his neck. “Not yet. I figured we’ll see how sales are after the first quarter then speak to her.”

“So you’re never telling her?”

“Basically.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering what happened to the 9th chapter being the grand finale. Unfortunately, so am I. nobody ever listened to outlines anyway.


End file.
